Everybody Loves Somebody Somehow
by fourfivesecsfromhim
Summary: Owen's bonding with Will and some intense Manstead moments (not at the same time, obviously). Contains fluff, mild language, some hanky-panky and a bit of BDSM. I know, that's a weird mix. Please enjoy and leave some feedback. :)
1. Everybody Loves Somedy Somehow

Everybody Loves Somebody Somehow

* * *

Natalie was not woken up in the most pleasant way possible, even though she was the one to blame. She groggily turned to her side and reached over to her bedside table, turning off the alarm that she set on her phone the night before. She let out a big yawn and turned back to her right side, unable not to smile at the sight of her peacefully sleeping, beautiful husband.

Will wore a small smile on his face, breathing in and out through his nose lightly, his face wrinkled by the pillow. In Natalie's opinion, he always looked cute - and she was jealous of him because of that - but seeing the messy-haired, scruffy and angelic face of her sleeping husband always made her heart melt.

Natalie took in the moment for a few seconds, wondering how she should wake him. There was always the nice approach, kissing and stroking his cheek, rubbing his shoulder or whispering sweet things in his ear. Today though, she had something else in mind. In the few years of her relationship with Will before they got married, she very quickly found out that he was indeed very, very ticklish, especially on his belly and ribs. His outrageous, boyish giggles immediately made her heart flutter whenever she lightly wiggled her fingers over his sensitive skin and she just couldn't resist the idea of doing it again. She knew that if she couldn't be fast enough she will get it and she will get it good, since Will knew no mercy when it came to the tickle monster's revenge and sadly, Natalie was equally as / if not even more ticklish than Will. Regardless, she went for it.

Gently and carefully, she took a hold of Will's covers' edges and pulled them downwards. At one point she had to stifle a giggle; Will probably moved so much in his sleep that his shirt rode up in the process as his almost completely bare belly came into view. She didn't want to be very cruel, so instead of taking advantage of the situation and blowing a very tempting raspberry into those strong yet soft abs, she just raised both of her hands and got ready for attack. She waited for Will to take another breath. And then she pounced.

"Wha-nnn-no, Natalie!" He jerked awake, immediately going into fits of giggles and squirming maniacally as his wife tickled his bare belly with one hand while running her fingers up and down on his ribs with occasional, small pinches. "Natalie!" Will's voice became even more high-pitched and his legs began to kick as he continued to cackle uncontrollably, small tears showing in the corner of his eyes. "Sta-ahhp! Natalie!"

Said person let up her attack and immediately made a run for it, unfortunately not fast enough. She was nearly at the door when she could feel Will's arms ever-so-smoothly slide around her waist and pulling her back; the next thing she knew she was swept off the floor and gently dropped on the bed.

"Will, no!" Natalie begged half-heartedly, immediately curling up in a small ball to avoid any tickles. "It's Owen's birthday, we have to get ready!" It seemed asif Will wasn't paying her any attention other than smirking at her with his signature lopsided grin and jumped on top of her carefully, holding her down with his own weight.

"Should've thought twice before waking me up in such a manner, Miss Natalie." His voice was slightly reprimanding but also teasing, something that always got Natalie tingling in one certain spot. She shrieked and begged for mercy as Will turned her over to her back and sat gently on her legs before holding her arms over her head. Natalie knew very well where this was going and was not looking forward to it at all as Will could tell by her continuous squirming and desperate giggles.

"Wi-he-he-hill!" Said man at this point leaned down and started to gently push Natalie's shirt up with his nose, obviously tickling her in the process and making sure to slightly touch his scruff to the more and more visible bare skin. Once her shirt was just bellow her breasts, he looked down at her and gave her another cheeky grin and shook his head.

"Will, no, please!" Natalie apparently didn't even have to be tickled to go into a frenzy of laughter. "No-ho! Owen's going to wake up! Will! WI-HEEEEEEEE"

Her words were interrupted by a giant raspberry just bellow her ribs and she didn't have time to catch her breath before the second and third one came right in the middle of her stomach and her right ribs. Tears started rolling down her face as she screamed and begged for Will to stop. However he chose another tactic and instead of enormous blows he attacked her entire belly, spreading small raspberries all over her soft skin thus getting an even more intense reaction out of her. Natalie was now just kicking her legs and very rarely letting out a shriek; her giggles were silent and she was physically incapable of begging for mercy anymore. Will was grinning and laughing along with her the whole time but also paying attention to the reddening of her face and the choppy and quick breaths.

He suddenly stopped, making Natalie's body jerk up with relief. Her belly and lungs were aching and she wasted no time to get that much needed-air, inhaling and releasing deeply. She suddenly realized that Will's grip on her didn't loosen the slightest bit. Wait... was he just giving her a break? He wasn't done?

Asif to answer her questions, Will leaned down again, this time to shower her belly with a million tiny tickly kisses and heading upwards, letting Natalie giggle as much as she needed and eventually reaching her face, kissing off all the remainders of her happy tears. Once he was done he gave another sloppy kiss on her cheek and pulled her close to her, spooning her from behind and stroking her hair.

Natalie's system immediately switched from defense to relax mode. The warmth of her husband and his strong arms tightly wrapped around her made her feel safer than anything in the world.

"Mmm." Will murmered in her ear, nibbling on it slightly. "I love you, Nat."

Natalie smiled and turned around a bit to face her husband.

"I love you too, Will."

The two shared a long, loving kiss which was eventually broken by Will.

"Come on." He whispered softly, never stopping smiling. "Let's get things set up for Owen's birthday. It's almost 8 and we have to be there at 9, remember? We'd be all set by now if it wasn't for your childish ways." He teased and Natalie's eyes widened.

"Almost 8?!" As Will's bedside table was now closer to her, she practically threw herself over his knees to get a closer look at his clock. "Damnit!"

As soon as Natalie was lying on his lap Will had to resist temptation not to give her shapely bottom a playful but firm spank. Upon hearing her curse he took on the opportunity and immediately slipped an arm around her waist with a smug grin.

"Natalie Halstead!" He playfully raised his voice and added a bit of fake stricktness to it. He raised his hand and brought it down on her bottom firmly but gently enough with every syllable. "Watch - SPANK - your - SPANK - mouth - SPANK - young - SPANK - lady! - SPANK

"Oww!" Natalie giggled as she was let up and rubbed her bottom with both hands even though the light sting was already fading. "Will!" She half-heartedly swung her hand to lightly hit him in the chest but he engulfed her in a hug and rubbed her bottom for her, chuckling right along with her while placing soft kisses into her hair.

"I'm sorry, hun, I couldn't resist" Will had to admit, rubbing and caressing her slightly warmed backside was almost as satisfying as spanking it.

"Owen's supposed to get this, remember? It's his birthday, not mine!" Natalie continued to giggle and enjoyed the soft aftercare.

"Mmm, right." Will chuckled. On Owen's fourth birthday he jokingly brought up the idea of a birthday spanking to Natalie and was very surprised to find out that it was already a tradition for them. He always got birthday spanks when he was a kid, delivered by his father, brother and mother. Jay was always the one to go the hardest on him which he of course avenged as soon as Jay's birthday came. He had to admit, he really didn't miss those spankings. Owen was laughing the whole time he gave him his birthday spanking last year. Will of course barely tapped his small bottom and only put very little strength into the extra spank. Owen had told him his mommy spanks harder. Will just chuckled, saying he didn't mind. Since both Natalie and him agreed on never raising a single finger as punishment on their little son, he didn't have to worry about spanking too hard so instead he almost never used any strength.

He was also surprised when Natalie asked for the same on her birthday but he thought it was just a joke so he just gave her very light spanks. He was shocked but found himself getting horny as Natalie asked him to do it harder and harder. Her birthday spanking had eventually lasted for more than 15 minutes with her nightie up and her panties down, her bottom glowing red and both of them very satisfied with the results. What came afterwards was even more satisfying...

That's when they discovered Natalie actually had a kink for spankings. Will found out he liked it too as his manhood hardened but he still refused to be the receiver. Natalie gladly took his birthday spankings for him and these sessions always turned out much longer than planned. And much dirtier...

"You know, my birthday's coming up very soon too." He told Natalie who giggled and nodded. "Can I count on those lovely cheeks?" He gently stroked her rear and she giggle-nodded into his shoulder.

"You definitely can." She winked at him before standing up and tossing him a clean shirt. "Get up now though. We're gonna be late."

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, OWEN!"

The little boy jerked awake only to see both of his parents standing beside his bed, his room full of decorations, balloons all over the place and a bunch of presents lying around in all kinds of shapes and sizes. Before he could even smile his mommy grabbed him under the arms and swung him around in the air making him giggle maniacally. Natalie eventually set him on her hip and attacked her with lots of tickly kisses while Owen squirmed in her grip and weakly tried to get away.

"Will!" He eventually screamed in-between giggles and reached for him. Will chuckled and gently pulled her out of his mother's arms. Owen wrapped his tiny arms around his neck and he set him on his hip, chuckling and rubbing his small back gently.

"Now you're safe from the monster." Owen buried his small head into Will's neck making him melt immediately. He eventually pushed him away slightly to kiss his forehead. "Happy birthday, big guy!" He set him on his feet and playfully started a boxing match with him. "Look at all those big muscles! Did you eat a hundred bottles of spinach overnight? I'm getting weak!"

He let Owen wrestle him to the ground and and even sit on his chest. He held up his hands to avoid the little boy's small and light punches, laughing along with him until suddenly, he flew into the air.

"All right, young man!" Natalie playfully turned Owen upside down in the air. "I believe someone is due for a birthday spanking!" The little boy giggled maniacally and screamed as his mommy sat down and turned him over her knee, playfully trying to escape.

"Will, help!" He called for him again but Will stood up and crossed his arms with a laugh, shaking his head and grinning at him.

"Sorry buddy, can't help ya." He leaned down to boop his nose. "We both know you don't grow properly without'em."

"That's not true!" Owen giggled helplessly and tried once again to escape. "Mommy no!"

Natalie laughed and brought her hand down five times on his small bottom, only adding a little bit of strength to the spanks but not enough to hurt. "Aaaaaand... one to grow on!" The last spank was slightly harder and Owen let out an "ouch", giggling uncontrollably as he was let up.

It was Will's turn now and he sat down on the bed, letting Owen rub his bum a bit before calling him over.

"Come on, buddy, I'll go easy on ya. I always do." He grinned and to his surprise, the little boy let him drape him over his knee without the slightest resistance.

"You hit like a girl." He informed him and Will started laughing heartily. Owen giggled along. "Even lighter than a girl 'cause Mommy's a girl!"

"Careful now, Owen." He sat him up for a second and playfully threatened him with his index finger. "Do you want me to call the Tickle Monster too?" He lightly tickled Owen's small belly and he struck up with laughter.

"Noooo!" Will stopped and let him breathe a bit before flipping him over and laying him on his lap. "Ready, tough guy?" He rubbed his hands together asif he was gathering strength but his grin told Owen otherwise. The little boy just giggled and Will gently placed a hand on his back before raising the other.

"Ready or not..." He yelled playfully. "Here I come!" Owen started laughing uncontrollably as he felt Will's large hand place light pats upon his bottom, counting them loudly in a funny voice. "Aaaaaand..." Will said eventually, raising his hand as high as he could. "One to grow on!" He spanked with the same strength, not even bothering to put even slight force into it.

Owen's giggles subsided as he got up and surprised Will with the biggest hug a 5-year-old could manage. Natalie smiled fondly at him over Owen's shoulder as he returned his hug, giving him a gentle squeeze. He tried to hide it but this morning was starting to get very emotional for him. He knew he could never replace Owen's dad but he rarely received this much affection from the little boy. Asif he was really starting to get used to him.

Right now he was curled up on his chest, just enjoying Will's warmth and his hand gently rubbing his back. Natalie smiled.

"Alright, you two." She got up, getting both of their attention. "I'm gonna go make some breakfast. Will's going to help you get dressed, Owen, so be nice to him, understood?"

The little boy nodded and jumped out of Will's lap, ready to tear all of the wrapping paper off his gifts. Will watched Natalie leave before dramatically turning around and raised finger guns at him.

"Stay right where you are!" He sounded like an old sheriff, making Owen giggle. "Hands in the air, get ready for the transformation!"

The little boy raised his hands high and Will gently pulled off his PJ tops.

"Show me those muscles, Hulk!" Owen flexed his tiny muscles with a hearty "raaaah". Will played along and flexed too.

"Raaaaah!"

* * *

"Will? Owen? Oh my God, Will! Owen!" Natalie couldn't decide if she should be angry or laughing at the sight of his two boys as she entered the bathroom.

"Huh?" Will turned around with shaving cream all over his face, his hand still at work.

"Huh?" Owen turned around from a tiny chair he was standing on, looking like the spitting image of Will as he continued "shaving" too.

"Will." Natalie stated, now unable to hide a small smile but trying to keep the seriousness in her voice. Will gave him a lopsided grin and she immediately had to turn away so neither of them could see her stifle a laugh.

"I took out the blade from his razor, it's fine, Nat." Will gave his wife a wink through the bathroom mirror. Natalie took a deep breath and shook her head, leaning her head against the door frame.

"And just since when do you shave?" She questioned and he turned around pretending to be offended as he rinsed off his razor. He gave her another reprimanding-teasing glance, making it even more difficult for her to think straight.

"I shave since I shave, says the old saying." Now he was talking in a cowboy's voice and turned to the little boy next to him. "Ain't that right, partner?"

Owen nodded and tried to mimic his accent.

"Yeah."

Natalie shook her head again. Will always cracked her up.

"Did you have to get Owen all up in shaving cream too though?" She asked as a last chance to save some of her dignity. Will's head emerged from the sink and he wiped at his face with a towel before rolling his eyes at Natalie.

"Of course, it was my idea. No. He wanted to try it and I improvised." He gently took the razor from Owen. "Aight, partner, close your eyes very tightly and don't open them till I'm done, okay?"

The little boy nodded and Will gently rinsed off his face and wiped it with a towel. Then, carefully, he unzipped the rain coat he put on him and dramatically "presented him" to Natalie.

"Look at'im all handsome and stylish!"

Natalie's heart fluttered when he saw her little boy. Owen was wearing black jeans, fancy little shoes, a tiny white shirt with a black jacket and a blue bow around his neck that matched his eyes. His hair was also flawless; Will must've put a bit of hair gel in it and ran his fingers though it a few times.

"Okay, okay." Her voice nearly cracked but she quickly cleared her throat instead. "I'll give you this one." He walked over to Will and gave him a passionate kiss, catching him off guard. Just a few seconds later though he slipped his arms around her waist and their tongues touched.

"Mommy, ew!" Owen quickly interrupted them and both of them laughed at his disgusted expression.

"Sorry, honey. Come on, let's get some breakfast."

They were heading to Natalie's sister's house who offered to arrange the party there since there wasn't a lot of space at Natalie's. All of Owen's friends have been invited there and the place was full of surprises.

The first one came as soon as they left their home: a horse carriege was waiting for them outside. Owen couldn't contain his excitement and let out a high-pitched scream, making everyone cover their ears in in a 2 mile area.

"Horsies!"

Will held Natalie's hand as he helped her get on the carriage while Owen was given a few seconds to make friends with the "horsies".

The second surprise was the huge pool the kids discovered at Jane's (Natalie's sister's) place. The suits quickly got off and turned into swimming suits. The adults (Natalie and Will, Jane and her husband Ned and a few other parents) took turns watching the kids.

Once Will and Natalie's time was up, they went into the house and both leaned against the counter in the kitchen, facing each other with a smile. Will soon stepped forward and gently stroked Natalie's cheek. Natalie enjoyed his touch but quickly caught his hand once it got dangerously close to her lower body.

"Will, the kids could burst in any moment!" She giggled but let Will pull her in closer to him.

"They're fine." Will pressed soft kisses to her neck while his hands sneakily wrapped around her waist. Will knew how sensitive Natalie's neck was and she had to bite back a moan as his lips continued their way all the way up to her ear and gently began to nibble on the soft spot just behind it. Natalie inhaled shakily as Will gently set her on the counter and continued kissing, now the other side of her neck while his hands rubbed and caressed her legs and thighs, opening them very slowly and gently.

Natalie's entire body began to quiver as she let her guard down and wrapped her arms around Will's neck. The game was on. She was tingling everywhere.

"Owen! Owen, stop! Owen!" Jane's voice got louder and louder until Natalie and Will finally realized something was wrong and let go of each other. They shared a worried look before they both ran out to the yard.

"Owen!" Natalie yelled out of anger and surprise as she saw her son throwing water guns and hard toys at Jane and every kid around him. She tried to get closer but Will gently stopped her and ran towards Owen as fast as possible, covering his head and face. Once he was there he picked up a screaming, kicking Owen and carried him over to Natalie, trying not to pay any attention to the last toy Owen had in his hand and which he kept hitting his head with. Once he put him down Natalie grabbed his arm and pulled him inside the house. She whispered "Will, help please" and he followed them right away.

"Let me go! Leave me alone! Go away!" Owen screamed at his mother who had set him on the counter and tried to calm him down.

"Owen! Owen, if you don't stop hitting right now-

"Go away!" He pushed Natalie as hard as he could and she lost her balance for a second, staring at her son angrily. Owen wasn't done though. "Ugly witch, go away!" He screamed.

Will saw that Natalie was getting too overwhelmed to handle the situation.

"Natalie." He whispered lightly in her ear. "I'll take care of this, alright? Go outside. Get some fresh air. Alright?" Natalie stayed put. "Natalie?"

Suddenly, she broke away from his touch and ran out of the house.

It felt asif all the anger that came over Natalie suddenly somehow has gotten into Will. Not because of what Owen did but because of the way he made Natalie feel.

"Leave me alone." Owen choked out, still crying from anger. Will took a deep breath and shook his head, lifting the little boy off the counter and kneeling down in front of him so that they were the same height. He had read somewhere that it's important when dealing with children's tantrums not to scare them by scolding them from above like a giant.

"Calm down, Owen." He said in a soft voice though it was hard to contain his anger. Owen sniffled, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Look at me, please."

He waited for a bit and when he got no reaction, he slowly lifted his hand and reached under his chin, making him look at him. Owen seemed scared now; scared of what his punishment would be. Will refused to determine that without talking to Natalie about it first, besides he still lacked a lot of information.

"Thank you." He said before taking another deep breath. "Now, Owen." He looked at him sternly but his voice remained gentle. "I want you to tell me exactly what happened and why you were so rude to Mommy. The behavior you just showed us is completely unacceptable, young man. It will not be tolerated, do you understand me?"

Owen sniffled more and nodded rapidly. Will inwardly let out a sigh of relief. The hardest part, calming him down seemed to be successful. Seemed. He waited a bit.

"Owen." He said in a low voice since the little boy still didn't say a word. "If you're not gonna tell us what happened we'll have no choice but to take you home early and send you to bed without your cake. This is not a game, young man. I asked you questions and I very strongly advise you answer them. This is a safe place. No yelling, no hitting from either one of us. Understood?"

Owen stopped crying by now and was staring at Will's knees with a blank expression.

"You don't care."

His voice was so soft that Will had to ask him to repeat what he just said.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't care!" Owen yelled, his eyes filled with tears. "You're not my real dad! I hate you!"

Will could've stopped him from running away but he was completely frozen. Owen ran off and Will could soon hear him cry into his mom's shoulder who was now much calmer. She soothed him with comforting words and all the other kids were playing regardless of Owen's temporarily missing.

It took Will a while to get up from his knees. His heart was shattered, he couldn't deny. He knew that Owen was a kid and kids say lots of things they don't mean (hell, even grown ups do) and that he probably just said it because he was angry but it still hurt. He poured himself a small glass of Martini and watched from the window as Natalie pulled Owen over to the kids and asked for silence. He couldn't hear what Owen was saying but by the time he finished everyone was smiling and he went back to playing as happily as before.

Just a few seconds later, he heard the door open and recognized Natalie's footsteps coming towards him. He wasn't ready to turn around just yet.

"Will? Sweetheart?" He could soon feel Natalie rubbing his shoulders and he closed his eyes tightly, clenching his teeth. He couldn't believe he actually had an urge to cry.

"Will..." He let Natalie slowly turn him around. As soon as she saw the broken expression on his face she hugged him tightly, and it wasn't long before he wrapped his arms around her as well. Natalie rubbed his back up and down.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She whispered as she took Will's face in her hands. She could tell how hurt he was. "What happened?"

Will took a few deep breaths before answering.

"He... he said he hates me."

Natalie seemed like she was holding back laughter and Will turned away from her. That really wasn't what he needed right now.

"Will, baby. Please, listen to me." She gently turned him over though he refused to look at her. "Will." She lifted his chin lightly and gently stroked his cheek. "Owen's only five. Believe me, this isn't the first nor the last time he tells one of us he hates us. He's a kid. His vocabulary is limited. He uses the most hurtful words when he doesn't feel in control. We're going to need to punish him, yes. But please don't take what he says to heart, okay?" Will looked into her eyes, drowning in the love he found in them. "Okay?" She gently pressed on and he nodded, relieved. He pulled Natalie into a hug and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love you, Nat."

His wife hugged him back tightly, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I love you too, Will."

Soon, they pulled away. Natalie's hand remained on Will's cheek, more scanning it than stroking it.

"What?" Will let out a small chuckle and took Natalie's hand, letting their hands down to hang between them. Natalie waited with the answer for a while.

"I miss your scruff." She admitted. Will's laughter picked up.

"The one day I shave!" He dramatically looked up to the sky. "The one day I shave and my wife doesn't find me attractive! What have I done?!"

Natalie laughed uncontrollably and placed her hands on his chest, tiptoeing to give him a quick kiss.

"You're very attractive, baby." She stated firmly and tilted her head to the side. "But with that scruff, you know..." She bit down on her lip. "You would be very attractive... and also extremely... extremely sexy."

Will raised an eyebrow as Natalie's fingers slowly began sliding downwards.

"Whoa there, Miss Natalie." He laughed quietly and gave her a cheeky grin. "The kids could burst in any minute, what are you thinking?" He teased, making Natalie giggle. "You are very naughty today, young lady. Very, very naughty." He took a good look at her and licked his lips, lowering his voice and whispering huskiIy in her ear. "I might just need to take you over my knee one of these days."

They've never done playful spankings outside of birthday spankings before and he knew it was a bit risky to ask her but he hoped she would be on board. It was clear that she enjoyed her latest spankings, so why not?

Natalie's entire body shivered as Will whispered in her hear. She wasn't brave enough to bring this topic up herself though it's been her fantasy for a long time. She bit her lip once again, looking up at him and leaning closer to his ear.

"How about tonight?" She proposed, her voice shaking a bit from excitement. With her hand on Will's chest she could feel his heartbeat fasten too. "I have to admit..." She spoke slowly and teasingly. "I'm feeling very naughty today. Who knows what else I'll do today... might tease you a bit more about your baby face... might call you Rusty a few times (some colleagues called him that because of his red hair). The number of opportunities is endless."

Will always knew his wife knew how to talk sexy but this was next level. He pulled her in even closer until her body was pressed up against his.

"Careful, Miss Natalie." Again with that reprimanding-teasing tone. Natalie was going crazy inside. She could tell from his voice that he was wearing his lopsided grind. "You might as well find yourself a little bit too well-spanked."

"Oh, no!" Jane burst through the door with his slightly giggling husband. "This is a kids' party, people, your kid's party! No hanky-panky, especially not in my kitchen, you hear me? Hands off each other! You heard me!"

Natalie and Will both laughed as they broke apart and lifted their hands to show they aren't even touching.

"Very well." Jane gave them both a stern look. "It's your turn now. Go watch the kids."

* * *

Owen's birthday party was the most fun thing Will's experienced in a long time. He was a child at heart, some of Owen's toys he actually used a lot more often than the little boy did. There were water gun fights, food fights, swimming, music and dancing and of course, the presents.

At first, though he wouldn't have admitted it, he was afraid to go outside and meet Owen after what happened. He had nothing to worry about though as it seemed the little boy had already completely forgotten about the incident. The spare clothes Natalie packed them came in very handy and by the time the party was over, they all left the house in sweatpants and T-shirts. They asked to borrow Jane's car.

"Happy birthday, Owen." Jane grinned at the little boy who still had a bit of energy left in him and kept making soft noises with a new airplane he got.

"Thank you!" He chorused sweetly before getting back to his game. Jane waved them goodbye and went back to the house. Just as Will started the engine, Natalie stopped her.

"Owen's big teddy bear, I forgot! Be back in a second!" Will nodded and watched her go back, soon realizing he was alone with Owen. He thought of what do to before deciding to break the silence.

"So, Owen, you got a really big car that you can drive around. How cool is that?" He turned back to look at the little boy and froze. Owen was... gone. He didn't go with Natalie, where is he?

Before he could really panic small knocks could be heard on his side of the car. He frowned and looked out of it. He could hear some fondling before the door very slowly opened. He helped whoever it was from inside and his eyes widened and he saw Owen standing in front of him.

"My God, how did you get out from behind? You little escape artist!" He grinned at him and Owen giggled a bit but mostly just seemed uneasy. Will frowned leaned a little closer to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Owen kept his had down with his hands behind him. "Owen?" Will reached out to put a hand on his shoulder and right on cue he ran into his arms and started sobbing.

"Hey, hey, hey, buddy!" He swung his feet onto the ground as he was sitting in the car and lifted Owen onto his lap, hugging him tightly. "Awww, it's okay. Don't cry." His heart was racing not knowing what upset him so much. "Shhhh. Buddy, what's wrong? Hey..."

Owen started crying even harder and Will kept rubbing his back, wondering where Natalie could be with that damn teddy bear. What's he supposed to do now?

"I'm-I'm..." Will held onto him even tighter and whispered comforting words into his hear. "I'm s-sorry, Will..."

Will froze. Did he just say...?

"What's wrong, buddy?" He gently pushed him away and wiped his tears. "Why are you sorry? What happened?" He was beginning to get seriously worried. Owen sniffled.

"I don't hate you!" He cried out with the very little strength he had left and started sobbing again. Will could barely hold back his own tears as he hugged him tighter that ever before, kissing the top or his head.

"I know, buddy, I know..." He whispered in his ear. "I know you didn't mean it... shhh..."

He started gently rocking the little boy while clenching his teeth. He was so emotional. Owen cried for a little bit more before speaking up again.

"You don't hate me?" Will couldn't imagine his heart breaking into more pieces, he was close to a breakdown himself.

"Of course not, buddy. I never hated you. Come here. It's okay." He pulled him close to him again and Owen gladly accepted the hug, wrapping his small arms around him and completely snuggling into him.

Someone once told Will to never trust a hug. "It's just a way to hide your face", he said. Will never never believed this to be true until this day because right now he was in fact hiding his face. Tears rolled down his cheeks but he made sure Owen didn't notice and kept rubbing his back in small, comforting circles.

After a while, when both of them calmed down, they pulled away, Will keeping his arms around his waist to keep him balanced. Owen sniffled one last time.

"Will?" He asked.

"Yeah, buddy?" Will wiped a tear off the little boy's cheek one last time.

"You're not my dad, are you?"

The little boy looked at him curiously and Will had to look away for a second not to start crying again. He was silent for a few seconds before he looked at Owen.

"No, buddy." He whispered. "I'm not." He wanted to stop there but couldn't. "I wish I was." He gulped and added softly. "But I'm not."

Owen was silent and Will soon reached out to stroke his cheek. The little boy leaned into his touch.

"But believe me when I say I care, buddy." He slid the back of his hand up and down a few times on his little cheek. "More than you can imagine."

Owen stared at him with big eyes.

"Do you love Mommy?" He asked innocently. Will let out a tiny little laugh, smiling at Owen.

"Yes, I do. I love your Mommy very much. Both of you. You and your Mommy."

Owen's eyes widened.

"You love me?" He seemed so genuinely surprised Will really began to think he really, really messed up somewhere. But where?

"Of course I love you, buddy. You're just like your Mommy, how could I not love you? Besides" He smirked and lightly pushed his fist against Owen's little cheek. "Who would teach me how to fight if it wasn't you?"

A bright, wide grin appeared on Owen's face as he snuggled into him again and giggled.

"I love you too, Will." Will nearly started crying again when he felt the little boy giving him the tiniest peck on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around him and pressed his lips to his forehead before returning the kiss, a bit sloppier than intended. Owen realized it too.

"Ew!"

It was at this moment that Natalie came back with Owen's teddy bear, apologizing for her lateness but soon just grinned at what he saw and helped Will tickle Owen's feet while he was placing tiny, soft raspberries into the little boy's belly. Owen's laughter lit up the entire car.

* * *

Owen fell asleep in the backseat ten minutes before they arrived at home. Natalie didn't voice it, she just let Will carry Owen inside and tuck him in. Meanwhile she changed into something she was sure Will would love while keeping a small secret to herself. She really hoped he wasn't too exhausted for their game.

Will Halstead was exhausted. He couldn't help but let out an enormous yawn as he lightly closed Owen's bedroom door and started to look for some clothes in the closet. He found an old and baggy, oversized shirt before it hit him. This was not yet the time for sleep. This was time for someone to get their naughty bottom spanked.

He smirked and looked deeper into his closet, only to find a tight-fitting shirt (which he remembered Natalie really liked) and put on some jeans before he started for their room. He stopped halfway though and grinned slightly as an idea came to his mind. He made his way over to the kitchen and got the biggest wooden spoon he could find, one that could cover an entire cheek. He slapped it against his palm gently. It didn't sting too bad but he knew he had to be careful with it. Bringing a tool into their new game really made him - every part of him - excited. He made a few practice swats in the air with the spoon before hiding it in his back pocket and letting his shirt fall over it. If he comes into the room facing the right way, Natalie won't know a thing. Not until a certain point.

Natalie's heart started beating even faster as she heard her husband enter the room. She was lying on the bed, pretending to read a book she randomly took from her bookshelf. She took a quick glance at Will and nearly moaned loudly when she saw what he was wearing. That shirt that showed his muscles so beautifully, those tight jeans that made his already irresistible ass even more irresistible... she could smell light perfume in the air as well. Her husband locked the door.

"Well, well, well, Miss Natalie." Will walked over to her closet and leaned against it, crossing his arms over his chest. "I believe someone has been very naughty today."

Natalie stifled a giggle and put her book down, innocently shrugging her shoulders.

"Who? I definitely wasn't."

Will's lopsided grin showed again as he pushed himself away from the closet and slowly walked closer to Natalie. She pulled the covers over her knees with a giggle.

"Unfortunately... I belive it was in fact you." He kept coming closer until he reached the bed and Natalie was almost completely hiding under the covers. Will chuckled at the sight before pulling out an armless chair and sneakily pulled out his wooden spoon as he sat down, slapping it repeatedly against his palm. Natalie peeked out from under the covers and let out a small squeak before rushing into the opposite corner of the room.

"No, Will!" She giggled frantically. "Not the spoon!" She looked like a little kid as she stood in the corner protecting her buttcheeks with both hands.

"Oh, this one?" Will grinned at the tool in his hands and turned it around a few times. "He's just a friend. I brought him to make sure a naughty bottom gets properly warmed, were my palms not doing a good enough job."

"No-ho-ho..." Natalie stayed in the corner in the same position, unable to stop giggling.

"Tsk, tsk, young lady." Will shook his head and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows before grinning smugly at his wife. He couldn't wait for the game to begin. "Alright, I'll give you a choice." He swung the wooden spoon a few times in the air before putting it under his chair. "If you come here willingly, I might ask my friend to leave." Natalie let out another giggle. "If not... well, you're going to end up with a very sore bottom, young lady."

Natalie finally made her way towards Will and grinned before standing next to him.

"I thought that was the plan." She laughed and let her husband gently guide her over his knee.

Will made sure Natalie was as comfortable as possible before he placed one hand on the small of her back and lifting his leg a bit to raise his wife's pretty bottom higher in the air. It seemed asif she was taunting him; she shook her backside and squirmed every so often just to annoy him.

"Well, Miss Natalie, do you know what naughty girls get?" His hand caressed and rubbed her behind, his voice low and husky. Natalie giggled and looked up at him with a giddy smile.

"Candies?" She asked sweetly, making Will break character and start laughing but he quickly shook his head.

"No, but that was a very sweet guess. Naughty girls get spankings. As will you, young lady."

The discussion part was over and Will lifted his hand before starting to spank each of Natalie's cheeks in turn, watching with a lopsided grin as she quirmed and giggled over his knee, thoroughly enjoying the moment. He spanked lightly but enough to cause some sting and rubbed her buttocks every ten slaps or so. He stopped for a second and gently rubbed his wife's back.

"You okay, honey? Not too hard?"

Will laughed as he heard Natalie snort.

"Too hard, my ass." She replied and then looked back at him grinning. "No pun intended. Am I supposed to learn a lesson here? I feel like I'm just being lulled into sleep."

Wow, Natalie was cheeky today. Will was ready for the next level though.

"Is that so?" He asked as he pinched her butt, grinning as she squealed. "Well, I'm gonna have to turn it up a notch then."

He lifted the back of her nightie and Natalie once again stifled a giggle as her secret came into view - asin her bare buttocks. She thought she'd surprise him by "forgetting" to put on panties. Suddenly, she could feel a hard bulge underneath her belly and grinned to herself.

"What the..." Again, Will got slightly out of character again as he tried to think of what to say. "Alright, young lady. I think it's about time those pretty cheeks get some color."

Without warning, his hand began to rise and fall continously, this time a light pink handprint appeared on her cheeks every time he spanked.

"Not - SPANK - wearing - SPANK - panties" - SPANK". He made sure the ones he gave in syllables were stingier than the rest, his hand never stopping.

"Getting - WHAP - naughty - SLAP - when - SPANK - kids - SPANK - are - SLAP - AROUND" - WHAP.

Natalie was in Heaven as Will spanked her over and over again. Her buttocks jiggled and got warmer and warmer each time he brought his hand down on them and the increasing sting began to build into a small fire in her rear. She looked behind her to see what colour her bottom was but shrieked with giggles as slightly harder spanks landed on her butt in retaliation. She caught a glimpse of it though. It was getting very, very pink.

"Teasing - SPANK - me - SPANK - about - SPANK - my - SPANK - non - SPANK - existent - SPANK - fa - SPANK - cial - SPANK - hair" - SPANK

Will momentarily stopped spanking and grinned down at his giggling wife before massaging her light red buttocks soothingly.

Natalie, though she was giggling focused on the burn in her bottom. Will knew these were lots of spanks in a row and she gladly accepted his warm, gentle hand rubbing and lightly squeezing her bottom lovingly. However, her bum wasn't the only thing tingling and she lifted it to let his husband know. Will caressed her bottom and got the hint as his hand got closer to his clit which was wet to the touch. He gently ran his fingers over it and teased it lightly, enjoying Natalie's soft sighs and moans.

"Should I stop, sweetheart?" He asked gently, referring to the spanking. "Should we move on to something else?"

Natalie took a few breaths before shaking her head. Her bottom was stinging but not enough.

"I'd like to meet your friend first." She grinned at him cheekily. "See what he has to say about my behavior."

Will laughed heartily before patting her warm bottom and reached down for the wooden spoon, tapping it gently against her soft cheeks.

"Are you sure you were that naughty?" Will chuckled as he began with very light taps on each cheek. "This thing is pretty stingy, you know."

"Really?" Natalie deadpanned, rolling her eyes. "I thought it would tickle."

The light pats stopped and she began to giggle again. She knew she'd put her foot in now and there was no turning back.

SPANK!

Will brought it down with medium force, watching it leave a red circle on his wife's left butt cheek.

SPANK!

A soft hiss could be heard and Will grinned before going into a steady rythm with the spanks in a sort of X-pattern, making sure to always spank a different spot. Natalie was wiggling around his lap but clearly throughly enjoyed each spank as she lifted her bottom with every single one, inviting the next.

"Will..." Natalie was trembling. "I'm coming, baby... I'm coming..."

Will gave her a lopsided grin and dropped the spoon. He began to give light spanks on her now bright red bottom with his left hand while using the other to run his fingers along her clit, eventually pushing them inside of her and stroking it gently, moving his fingers around faster and faster as Natalie's breaths turned into soft wheezes.

"Will... oh my God, don't stop... Aaaah! Yes, baby..."

There was nothing sexier than hearing Natalie being this close to an orgasm. He increased the strength of the spanks a bit and moved his fingers around even faster.

"Will! Aaaaaaahhh! I'm coming!" Will could feel Natalie's entire body shaking and squirming as she finally reached orgasm. To make it seem longer, he kept up the spanks and kept his fingers moving inside her. Once she went limp over his knee, he gently lifted her up in bridal style and laid her on her belly on their bed before turning off the lights and gently beggining to rub her bottom while stroking her hair. Withing just a few minutes, both were fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning Will woke up to an unidentified weight suddenly dropping on his chest. He jerked awake and let out a laugh as he saw Owen sitting on top of him.

"'Morning, bud." He grinned at him tiredly. Owen smiled widely before lying down on his chest and nestling into him.

"Good morning, Daddy.

* * *

_**So, what did you think? I just love how sweet Will is with Owen in the earlier seasons. And I hope those of you into a bit of BDSM enjoyed this little fic.**_

_**Please leave a comment bellow! Peace.**_


	2. That Time When Natalie Realized

_**My dudes. Friends. Ya'll. I appreciate all the views and it's amazing to see how many of you read it. I'd really like to work on my writings and know your opinions though. Could you please leave some feedback? Hopefully a second chapter will help you guys comment. :) **_

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_~ Throwback to Natalie's 28th birthday ~_

Will Halstead woke up at exactly 6 o'clock in the morning, no more no less. Ever since he became a doctor his system had its own alarm. It usually wasn't too handy at weekends but this was a very, very special Saturday morning. Today was Natalie's 28th birthday.

Will carefully moved around in bed and set his head on his arm, unable not to smile at the sight of his gorgeous wife. Natalie was the cutest thing, awake or asleep but she reminded him of a resting angel when she slept. Her face was so peaceful, her skin glowing and her lips so inviting. He bit down on his own lip to keep himself from giving her a big smooch; it wasn't easy. He considered himself old-fashioned though and wanted to surprise his wife with something a little bit more classic and romantic: of course, breakfast in bed.

Will tried his hardest to sit up in bed without making any noise, unable to take his eyes off Natalie and his grin widening. Once he managed to get out from under his covers he very carefully sat up and placed his feet on the ground. Natalie, being the mom of a small child was an extremely light sleeper. Will quietly stood up and tiptoed to the door, praying the wood underneath him wouldn't creak. All was well though and he smiled one last time at Natalie before closing the door behind him very carefully.

Once he was outside he let out an enormous sigh of relief and walked to the bathroom to get a quick shower. For a moment he considered shaving too but Natalie seemed to really like his scruff as she kept stroking it whenever she had the chance. Will was beginning to feel like a lap dog but didn't actually mind.

He choose comfortable but elegant clothes and took just a little bit more time doing his hair than needed. His red hair was the product of all his insecurities so he thought at least its style should be good. His self-confidence grew quite a lot though since Natalie told him how much she loves his hair colour. It was a type of compliment where Will suddenly turned into a shy pre-schooler and blushed with a childish giggle. Of course, Natalie wasted no time to tell him how adorable he was when shy and that was when Will's giddy grin got accompanied by an even redder face. He had to admit, sometimes they were a really cheesy couple. This was another thing Will actually didn't mind.

He carefully moved around in the kitchen and quickly put together a pancake mix before getting a pan. He didn't think of himself as too much of an artist but he had to admit, some of those pancakes' shapes actually formed a heart, just like he wanted them to. He took a plate and put four of the pancakes on top of each other before getting some syrup on them. He then opened the fridge and pulled out a small package that he hid carefully the day before: some strawberries and raspberries. He rinsed them off before cutting the strawberries in half and placed them around the pancakes: half a strawberry, one raspberry. Once he was done he took a step back to admire his work and couldn't help but mentally patted his own shoulder with a wide grin. All of this was looking very good but it seemed asif something was missing. Will knew what it was and also knew he probably wouldn't do a great job with it but it was worth a try. He got the maple syrup again and very carefully wrote "love u" just beneath the set of pancakes. It didn't turn out too good but it wasn't catastrophical either. He put a bit of whipped cream on top and stepped back again to see if anything else was missing. His creation screamed "tried my hardest and it's not beautiful but it's honest work". That's not quite what he was initially going for but was now at peace with it. He knew Natalie always appreciated gestures and hidden meanings more than looks anyway.

The rest of the pancakes he sealed down for Owen and him to eat a bit later. Which reminded him: he also had to wake Owen up and get him ready for the surprise as quietly as possible. It was a challenge he half-heartedly looked forward to since he loved the little boy but God knows he's a tiny rascal. He hoped things would be fine.

He quietly opened Owen's bedroom door and quickly closed it behind him before taking a look at Owen, his heart turning into mush. The little boy wore a tiny smile in his sleep, snoring ever-so slightly and his thumb still in his mouth. He hadn't grown out of it just yet and even though it was time for that, he still looked adorable. Will strutted over to his bed with a lopsided grin and lowered himself on it carefully before placing a gentle hand on one of Owen's tiny shoulders.

"Hey, buddy." He whispered as he lighty rubbed his shoulder, watching with a gentle smile as Owen's eyes slowly opened. He blinked a few times before looking up at Will, rubbing his eyes with one hand and taking his thumb out of his mouth. Will gently stroked his hair.

"Good morning, champ." He grinned as Owen gave him a sleepy smile. He leaned a little closer to him. "Do you know what day it is, bud?"

Owen let out a big yawn as he stretched out in bed. He thought a bit before getting into a more comfortable position.

"Tuesday?" He asked softly, getting a chuckle out of Will and making him shake his head.

"No, bud, it's Saturday. But even more importantly..." He leaned in a bit and gently poked Owen's nose. "It's Mommy's birthday."

Owen's eyes lit up as he smiled even wider but it quickly turned into a frown.

"I didn't..." His lips quivered ever-so-slightly. "Didn't make Mommy a present..."

"Hey, hey, hey, buddy, it's okay!" Will quickly lifted Owen onto his lap, not wanting him to get upset. A teary-eyed Owen would not be the happiest thing for Natalie to wake up to. He gently rubbed his back and bounced him on his legs. "You have all day to make her a present. Here's the plan, okay?" Owen sniffled a bit but looked up at him. "I talked to Timmy's mom and she said you can come over and play there all day, how does that sound?" He asked enthusiastically, grinning as Owen's face lit up at the mention of his best friend's name. "You can make Mommy any present you want! They have paper, pencils, paint, scissors, everything!" Owen giggled and Will turned him towards him, playfully threatening him with his index finger. "Make sure you only use those scissors with Timmy's mom around though, okay? 'Cause if you lose a finger..." He took one of Owen's tiny fingers. "I'm gonna have to bite the other ones off, too!" He playfully growled and pretended to bite his fingers, making the little boy scream and wiggle with giggles.

"Shhhh!" Will chuckled along with him quietly but raised his finger to his lips. "Mommy's still asleep!"

Owen quieted down but kept a smile on his face. Will smiled right back at him before standing up and lifting him gently off his lap.

"All right, little man, let's get you changed."

* * *

"Happy birthday to you..." Will and Owen started singing softly, increasing the volume after a few words. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you Na-Mommyyyyy..." Will laughed not knowing what to sing. "Happy birthday to youuuuuuuuu!" Will covered his ears laughing as Owen screamed out the last word and sat next to a still very sleepy but smiling Natalie. Will gave her a very gentle kiss before placing the tray of pancakes on her lap.

"Happy birthday, Mommy!" Owen screamed again as he flung himself at Natalie, just in time before Will saved the tray. Natalie laughed at Will as she hugged Owen and gave him tiny kisses. Shortly after she reached her other hand out for Will and he placed the tray on the ground before snuggling up to Natalie, giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." He whispered as their foreheads touched, both of them fighting the urge to kiss again but didn't want Owen to see too much of their private moments.

"Awww you guys." Natalie's voice slightly trembled and she quickly dried her eyes before Owen could see. "You really didn't have to..."

Will rolled his eyes playfully.

"And yet we did. So please..." He grinned at her and placed the tray back on her lap. "Enjoy."

Natalie looked down at her breakfast and lifted her hands to stifle a giggle. Will looked at him with a smug expression.

"Will, this is..." Her husband raised an eyebrow asif he was saying "careful" but never stopped smiling. "So... sweet!" She finally complimented and Will laughed heartily.

"I tried my hardest!"

"It's beautiful, baby, really." Natalie laughed along with him as he shook his head and turned away from her. "Baby!" She caught his hand and Will turned back to her, his face slightly red. Natalie melted at his expression. "It's beautiful, really. I mean it."

"Yeaaah." Will chuckled and Natalie shook her head.

"Hey Owen, what's that outside the window?"

"What, Mommy?" Owen immediately rushed to check and Natalie took the opportunity to grab Will's collar and kissed him deeply, their tongues touching and her hand sliding into his hair.

"Mommy, I don't see anything!" The two quickly pulled away and gasped for breath, unable to stop laughing.

"What?" Owen ran back and jumped into bed next to Natalie who pulled him close to her.

"I thought I saw a bird but it probably flew away." She explained while Will was still trying to get himself together, ruffling his disheveled hair and fixing his collar with his back against Natalie and Owen, making sure none of them could hear his wheezing laughter. It took Natalie one look for the giggles to get into her as well and quickly gave Owen another task.

"Owen, baby, could you please get me a tissue from the kitchen?"

Owen nodded and immediately scampered off. Will turned back to Natalie with a boyish giggle and shook his head.

"Now what does that say about your breakfast, huh?" Natalie smirked and Will leaned closer to her, placing one hand next to her right thigh. He just looked into her eyes before bursting out laughing again.

"Hot damn." He grinned and the two kissed again, much more intimately and deeply than before. A small moan escaped Natalie's mouth as Will moved to her neck but he quickly pulled away with a laugh. Owen was back with the tissue.

"Here you go, Mommy." He smiled and crawled back into bed with her, handing her the tissue.

"Thank you, baby." She kissed his forehead and Will smiled at his cuteness before standing up and ruffling his hair.

"Alright, bud, let's get you some breakfast too, okay? And then we're off to Timmy's!" He cheered along with Owen as he lifted him onto his shoulder, making airplane noises as he ran out of the room with him.

Natalie watched the two with a smile before turning back to her breakfast, slightly confused. She didn't remember talking to Timmy's mom about Owen spending the day there. Will must've arranged this... She lifted her fork with the smile of a love-blinded pre-schooler and took a bite from her breakfast. She sighed contently. Will really knew her taste.

* * *

"Bye-bye, buddy! Listen to Timmy's mom, alright?" Will waved at Owen who was sitting in the backseat of Timmy's mom's car, Jessie.

"And be good, okay?" Natalie added, giving him a playful but stern look. "I mean it."

Owen wore the biggest smile on his face as he waved at the two.

"Bye Mommy, I love you! Bye, Will!" He chorused sweetly and Jessie smiled at the both of them before Natalie closed the backseat door. Owen turned around in the car to wave at them and they both waved back, Natalie very carefully and barely visibly stepping back. As soon as Owen turned back she swung her hand and gave Will's very shapely butt a firm spank, immediately running inside the house.

"Ow-Natalie!" She could hear a bit of resentment but also laughter in his voice as he ran in right after her. Natalie squealed with giggles as he chased her around the table and then the counter where they both got tired and faced each other.

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" Will was unable not to laugh as he pointed at his wife. "You can look and you can touch but that's it! Otherwise my ass is off limits. Off. Limits! Restricted area! No-no-square! No spank zone!"

Natalie laughed so hard she had to lean on the counter.

"You said you have no ass!" She reminded him and he started walking towards her, causing another few seconds of running for both parts before they stopped at the same place as first.

"That is part of why it's off limits!" Will wheezed with a grin. "It's also mine! M-I-N-E! Private property! And damn!" He finally reached back with one hand to rub the seat of his pants. "You know how much jeans sting!"

"That hurt?" Natalie laughed heartily and Will chased after her again, only to take another round around the corner.

"Yes, it hurt!" He rubbed just a bit more before pointing at Natalie again and walking towards her. "You..." He playfully shook his finger at her with a lopsided grin. "You have gone too far. And now I'm gonna get you."

Sure enough, he doubled his speed and in no time Natalie found herself thrown over his shoulder and being slowly carried back to their room.

"Will!" She giggled as she drummed on his back. "Let me go!" She screamed before she realized her position and popped Will's butt again with the same strength.

"Ow-Natalie!" Will gently dropped her on the bed and towered over over her. He had a crazed but playful look in his eyes as he straddled her lap. "Oh, it's on."

Natalie screamed with laughter as Will started tickling her belly, kicking and wiggling all around the bed whilst trying weakly to remove Will's torturous fingers, to no avail.

"Who's laughing now, huh?" Will grinned and Natalie gathered enough breath to reply.

"Technically still me." She immediately regretted her cheekiness and let out a loud shriek as Will blew raspberries all over her newly bare belly, chuckling at her outrageous fits of giggles. This was real revenge. None of Natalie's desperate "pleases", "sorries" or "stops" let him stop him. He was a doctor, he focused on her breathing to find out her limits. He soon stopped and Natalie curled up in a ball under him, desperately trying to catch her breath.

"No more..." Happy tears were rolling down on her face and she wrapped her arms around her belly. "No more..."

Will chuckled and got off of her, lying down beside her comfortably. He grinned as he watched her wheeze and she gave him a playful glare.

"You're not even sorry!" Will laughed but made no effort to attack her again. "Liar." He playfully shoved her shoulder as Natalie let out her last giggles and sat up, her face still a bit pink.

"I am." She teased as she got on top of Will and rubbed his chest lightly. "Let me show you just how much."

Will could feel something he could only describe as an electric shock when Natalie's lips collided with his, their tongues slowly sliding inside each other's mouths and dancing together. Very gently and carefully, he slipped an arm around her waist and turned her beneath him before momentarily breaking the kiss.

"Today's your birthday, Nat." He whispered in her ear huskily, his scruff tickling her neck. "And it's my responsibility to make it special."

Natalie immediately moaned as Will started to gently nibble on her neck and headed downwards with small kisses and nibbles, his hands working on gently undressing her. Natalie raised her hips to ease his his work and lifted her arms as Will pulled off her shirt, his lips continuing their way downwards. He kept switching between the sides of her neck and her shoulders, continuing with his technique and paying extra attention to Natalie's sensitive breasts. His lips barely touched her belly when he got even lower, not wanting it to tickle too much. By the time he got to her hips Natalie's pants were already off and her legs wrapped around his waist. Will momentarily stopped and looked up at her, but her eyes were squeezed shut. She was waiting for him. He smiled and bit into the soft fabric of Natalie's panties, pulling them down with his teeth, making her moan out loudly and grip the covers underneath her. Will smiled and kissed both of her knees. It was time.

Starting from her ankles he gave gentle kisses and bites on the inside of her thighs. Just before he could go for the finale, he heard Nat sigh.

"Will..." He looked up and she grinned at him with heavy breaths. "Take your shirt off..."

Will chuckled in surprise as Natalie leaned forward and practically yanked his shirt off before he could. She gazed at her husband's muscular upper body and licked her lips.

They kissed each other deeply, this time Natalie's hands working on unbuckling Will's belt. Once she managed Will threw it on the ground and quickly got out of his pants too, leaving him with only his underwear on. It wasn't long until they were both naked as the day they were born, their limbs tangled and moans escaping both of their mouths.

"Give it to me, Will..."

These were one of those moments that made a giant shit-eating grin appear on Will's face but this time he remained serious and just whispered in her ear.

"You're almost ready, babe."

Returning to his earlier position, he leaned down between Natalie's legs and his lips gently collided with her open vagina, giving light kisses at first before gently sliding his tongue in between Natalie's soft lips. She was wet already and Will knew just how to take her to the next level. Using the tip of his tongue, he began to lightly tease her clit before deepening the movement and sucking on it, making Natalie's legs wrap even tighter around him and her hands let go of the covers before taking a fistful of his hair.

"Oh my God, Will! Yes!" She was practically screaming. Their sex life was mostly vanilla (yet intense enough) so this was a rare treat. Her breathing and moans became more and more vocal as Will continued and it wasn't long before her hips shot up from the bed and she let out a high-pitched mewl, her fingers initially letting go of Will's hair and scraping her toned shoulders and back.

Will made sure Natalie enjoyed her orgasm to the very end before gently kissing both of her inner thighs, smiling up at Natalie and stroking her knees.

Natalie just laid there letting out heavy breaths for a few moments before unexpectedly sitting up and throwing an arm around Will's neck, kissing him deeper than ever before. She gently wrestled him to his back (asif she really needed to wrestle him) and quickly got on top of him, her hands fondling and gently stroking his hard penis. Will moaned loudly as he got closer and closer to an orgasm himself.

"Natalie... oh my God... yes..."

Before he knew it he could feel Natalie squirming and pushing his penis inside of her. He moaned again and she began riding him, starting out slow but getting faster and faster with every move. Will's entire body felt hot and he felt like all the blood shot into one specific area.

"I'm coming... Natalie... Ahhh!" His moan was loud and deep as he finally reached orgasm, just in time with Natalie and his hands firmly gripped her ass as she mewled and let out small heaves of pleasure.

Eventually, after both of them were satisfied Natalie had no armstrength left, causing her to collapse against Will's pillow-like, comfortable chest.

"I love you so much, Natalie." Will heaved and his wife smiled into his chest, giving it a light kiss.

"I love you too, Will. This was... amazing."

Will chuckled and wrapped both of his arms around her, gently stroking her hair.

"I know, right? You've got all and more, babe." He kissed her forehead. Natalie smiled again as he stroked Will's chest with her thumb.

"I can't take all the credit. I didn't know you were that fucking good with your tongue..."

Will laughed, Natalie barely ever cursed so this was a good sign. He pulled her closer and gently laid his head on hers.

"Like I said, today's your birthday. We get to do anything you want. You're always my queen but today it's a royal celebration."

Natalie smiled and placed her arms on top of each other on Will's chest and leaned her head on them, giving him a challenging look and biting down on her lip.

"Then show me what you got, King."

* * *

"Glad the two of you decided to get out of bed today and favour us with your presence on your own birthday party." Maggie gave them a resentful but playful look as they arrived to her house and the two just laughed, not even going for an excuse. Ethan, Sarah, April, Ms. Goodwin, Connor, Sarah and Daniel were there too. Just a bunch of good people coming together to share a drink (maybe a few more).

"You guys look like you had a lot of fun today." April teased and Natalie and Will grinned each other before taking a seat.

"I can't complain." He shrugged and Natalie playfully punched his shoulder, her face going slightly red. Will laughed and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"All right, we all know what birthdays are about. I have to know what all of you individually got for Nat because mine's better, just saying." Will grinned cheekily and Natalie rolled her eyes, though curious. He'd been teasing her all day about her "very special" upcoming gift that he refused to give her until one certain point. Which he obviously kept a secret from her.

Will watched as everyone gave Natalie their thoughtful and very traditional birthday gifts. She was very happy about every single one of them, she sounded like a broken record as she kept saying "aww, you didn't have to". Will's grin grew with every present. Natalie got some assets to her violin, different types of gifts that she could use to play with Owen, books and typical doctor gifts, funny cups and T-shirts. Knowing he was going to drive back, Will said "cheers" along with the others but whispered "let's drink some later" in Natalie's ear. Finally, it was his turn and he stood up before getting down on his knees in front of Natalie.

"Ugh fine, I'll marry you again." Natalie rolled her eyes and everyone laughed. Will playfully threatened her with his index finger and fished out an envelope from his pocket.

"Happy birthday, Natalie." He told her softly. She smiled at him and opened it before peeking into it. Her hands started to shake but her smile remained.

"You didn't..." Her voice slightly trembled and she reached for his hand. Will quickly grabbed it and gave it a few kisses before linking his fingers through hers.

"I did. You deserve it." He reached up to wipe away her tears and gave her a small smile. "You should read what it says on the back, too."

Natalie looked at him curiously before turning the small card around in her hand, letting the others inspect the other small card, which was Will's ticket to Natalie's favourite classical band in town, the Chicago Symphony Orchestra. They all gave an appreciative whistle, not even realizing Natalie's soft squeal as she practically yanked Will off the the floor, jumping into his arms.

"You didn't!" She shrieked as he caught her midair and kissed her forehead repeatedly. "How? When?"

Before he could even answer, Natalie kissed him deeply and he wrapped her up even tighter, his arms underneath her butt and Natalie's around his neck. Both of them lost track of time and only broke the kiss when Connor decided to spray champagne on them.

"Get a room! Enough! Stop!" They both laughed at their friends' disgusted growls and words before Will put Natalie down and she showed the others the back of her ticket.

"I have an hour to play violin together with the band after their concert tonight! Riccardo Muti wrote here and signed it!" She screeched and the girls immediately got up, grabbing each other's hands and hopping from one foot to the other in a very womanly way (even though they had no idea who Riccardo Muti was). The boys watched them chuckling and Connor reached out to Will for a fist bump. Will grinned at him as Natalie hugged him very tight again.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Will could barely hold hear steady as she was still bouncing and laughed at her enthusiasm. He could eat her up she was so cute. "How did you arrange this? And when?"

"Yeah." Daniel chimed in, taking a closer look at the tickets. "These are first-row tickets! And how did you get to speak to Riccardo Muti?" Daniel, just as interested in classical music as Natalie was slightly confused. Will must've had serious connections.

"I know somebody that knows somebody." Will grinned mysteriously, refusing to give any more details. "I'm amazing, okay?" He finally laughed as the questions wouldn't stop coming. "I'm amazing and that's all you need to know."

Natalie lightly punched his shoulder but hugged him around the waist, snuggling deep into his chest. Will smiled and placed his chin on her head, thinking about the times these kinds of interactions between the two of them were only fantasies in his head. He was the luckiest man alive and couldn't belive his luck. The woman of her dreams, now his wife holding onto him tightly. He kissed the top of her head lovingly. Finally, Natalie was the one to pull away first.

"You're not into classical music though." She tilted her head to the side, her hands still grasping his. "Are you sure you can take a 2-hour concert?"

"I'm into you and that's all that matters. If this makes you happy it makes me happy too." He smiled down at her. Natalie melted and tiptoed to kiss him again, only to be sprayed again by Connor, the both of them laughing.

"Not now! We don't wanna see it!"

* * *

A few hours later Natalie and Will were standing at the entrance of the theater, Natalie wearing a beautiful, elegant dark blue dress and Will wearing a tuxedo with a dark blue tie to match Natalie.

As soon as they got inside they sat down, just grinning at each other for a few seconds. Finally, Natalie carefully looked around and gripped Will's thigh before whispering in his ear.

"You know, as much as I'm excited for this concert, I can't wait to rip this tux off of you..."

Will burst into childish giggles but quickly covered his mouth before turning to Natalie, his face slightly red.

"Again?!" He teased her and she laughed along with him, burying her face in his neck. "You want a fourth row? Jesus, you're feisty today." He kissed her cheek and leaned his head on hers. "Not that I'd oppose to it." He added quietly. "What do you think, are you gonna be able to hold yourself back for 4 hours?" He grinned.

"The concert's only two hours, Will." She playfully rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah. And then the time you spend with the band and getting Owen from Timmy's and getting him to bed." His hand slid onto Natalie's thigh and squeezed it gently. "I'd say that's four hours at least, probably more."

"I think we're both gonna have some problems holding back." Natalie laughed as he put his hand on top of Will's, making him gently let go of her thigh and link his fingers through hers. Will chuckled.

"Good luck, Dr. Halstead." He winked at her and she giggled before leaning her head on his shoulder.

"As to you, Dr. Halstead."

* * *

"Mommy, Mommy, look what I drew for you! Happy birthday, Mommy!" Natalie barely had time to get out of the car before Owen ran out of Timmy's house and took a flying leap into his mother's arms. Will got out of the car too and watched with a smile as Natalie showered her little son with kisses.

"Oh my goodness, Owen, this is beautiful! Thank you so much, sweetheart!" Her voice broke again and Will walked next to her, reaching his hand out to Owen for a high five. He winked at him as he happily slapped his tiny hand against Will's giant palm.

"Will, look, you're on it too!" Natalie handed him the drawing and Will looked at it closely. He suddenly felt a lump in his throat. Owen and him have had a rocky relationship ever since he gave him two black eyes and sometime he still felt like the little boy still wished he wasn't around. He smiled fondly as he saw himself standing next to Natalie, his hair as red as blood and his muscles bigger than they actually were. But much more importantly, he was holding hands with Natalie on the drawing, little hearts all over all three of their characters and a barely readable "Happy birthday, Mommy!" on top.

"Alright dude, we know what you're gonna be when you grow up. Owen Manning, world-wide selling artist!" He gently took the little boy from Natalie's arms and threw him in the air, his heart fluttering at Owen's giggles.

"Again, again!" He screamed happily and Will was happy to comply, laughing along with him as he kept throwing him in the air and catching him. Natalie smiled at the two and looked down at the drawing. Her own eyes teared up as she saw herself holding hands with Will.

* * *

"Jesus Christ."

"Yeah, I agree."

Both Will and Natalie fell onto their bed exhausted after they took a shower together. The feel of the warm and soft bed made them both sigh loudly. Will closed his eyes and could almost feel himself dozing off but didn't want to fall asleep before Natalie. In fact, she seemed wide awake.

"You know..." She looked at him playfully, making him laugh already. "There's something else here that would fit this day very well."

He pretended to start crying but couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Natalie, is this all I am to you know? A sex toy? Really?" Natalie laughed along with him and playfully swatted at his chest. "We just finished ten minutes ago!"

"That's not what I meant, Will." She rolled her eyes but eventually tilted her head to the side. "Well, actually... no, not quite." She rolled onto her side and rested her head on her elbow. "A certain tradition..."

Will looked at her obtusely before letting out a laugh.

"Nat, I'm very sorry if I forgot to smash your face into your cake but that can't be arranged today."

Natalie laughed heartily but shook her head.

"Not that tradition, you fool. You know..." She gave him a playful look again and Will once again burst out laughing before turning on his side towards Natalie.

"You're gonna have to help me out, Nat. My mind's empty, I'm sorry."

Natalie bit down on her lip and crawled closer to him, fiddling with his shirt for a few seconds before speaking quietly.

"I thought you could give me, you know... a birthday spanking."

Will held eye contact with her for 4 full seconds before going into a frenzy of laughter, rolling onto his back, his entire body shaking.

"Will!" Natalie laughed along with him but slapped his arm to get his attention and Will shook his head.

"Alright, Nat, I think you had a little bit too much to drink." He kept laughing as he sat up and playfully rolled Natalie onto her stomach. "Happy - SPANK - birthday - SPANK - to - SPANK - you, - SPANK - Nat, now you just close your eyes and go to sleep, I promise you'll feel normal again tomorrow."

Natalie squealed and giggled as she was turned over and felt Will pat her bottom a few times before pulling the covers over her head.

"Good night." Will was still unable to stop laughing but turned off the lamp and laid down.

"Will!" Natalie turned the lamp on on her side, still laughing. Will was no better off. "I was serious!"

"Of course you were, Nat." He kept laughing. "Can we just go to bed? I'm really tired, okay? And you're not being serious."

"I am!" Natalie could feel Will's muscles harden underneath her from laughing as she got on top of him. "I told you it used to be tradition in my family and I kind of miss it right now. And you don't have to treat me like I'm made of glass either. This could be, like... really fun, you know?"

"No, I don't, Nat." Will still couldn't tell if she was serious or not. "I had birthday spankings as a kid and they sucked. Jay actually beat the hell out of me every damn year and it was a nightmare. Don't tell me you actually miss getting spanked on your birthday. You can not be serious."

"Well, not exactly, but like..." She rested her hands on Will's chest and tried to think. "In the shower when you gave me a little spank, you know..." Her voice trailed off and Will let out a tiny laugh, nodding, his face red. "I just really liked that, you know? And it's my birthday. I should get all twenty-eight, plus one to grow on. Like back in the day."

Will could tell she was serious now and gently pushed her back a bit as he sat up and took her hands.

"Alright, Nat, listen to me. Spankings are children's punishment - one that I don't agree with - and birthday spankings are just cruel, okay? Whoever made up that tradition was a goddamn sadist and I'm not going to hurt you. No, okay? Just no. I love you and I would do anything for you but I'm not going to beat you. No."

Natalie sighed and shook her head.

"You wouldn't have to beat me, Will. That's not what I meant at all! Just some playful spanks, you know? Not full strength at all but not the kind of taps Owen got this year either. You know... something in-between..." Natalie smiled seductively and bit her lip, something Will could never resist. He blinked a few times before taking her hands again.

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Natalie smiled and he couldn't help but joined her. "Spankings turn you on... and you want me to give you a birthday spanking."

Natalie nodded and Will started laughing again, shaking his head and blushing hard.

"Actually?" He asked and Natalie chuckled along with her.

"Actually." She replied. "And afterwards we can, you know..."

Will laughed again, still shaking his head and looked up at Natalie. He wouldn't have admitted it but knowing she had this little kink made him feel a bit horny too. He sighed deeply before nodding.

"Alright, if that's what you want..."

Natalie grinned as he gave in and before Will knew it, she got off of him and then laid over kis knees on the bed, shaking her bottom at him playfully. Will let out boyish giggles as he squirmed a bit under her and sat up even more, looking down.

"Oh, I like this." He started to gently rub her buttocks. "Mmm. Okay... this is nice so far..."

Natalie laughed as he looked back at him.

"That's not what you're supposed to do with it, dummy. Not yet at least..."

Will grinned and continued for a few more seconds before sighing and gently placing a hand on her back, his other hand patting her bottom gently.

"Okay, so... how am I supposed to do this exactly?" He was still confused. "Am I supposed to take these down, or...?" He gently took a hold of Natalie's PJ bottoms and she giggled.

"Not yet. After the first 29."

"What?" Will burst out laughing again and his hands flew into the air. "What do you mean the first? Natalie, are you-"

"Well, you know!" She laughed and looked back at him. "First on my PJs... and then..." Her voice trailed off again and Will shook her head with a wide grin.

"Nat, that would be 87 spanks. There is no way I'm giving you that many. No. Don't even think about it."

"Will, I haven't had them in so long. There are so many birthdays to make up for!" She giggled.

"87 is too much, you'd not enjoy them, no. Come on, Nat. Be reasonable."

"Will!" She whined as she turned around and gave him a pouty look. "I'm not made of paper! I want my birthday spankings with an enjoyable strength that you can absolutely figure out because you're a doctor!" She commanded and Will started laughing, wondering how many times this sentence had been said since the big bang.

"Alright, alright, I'll try my best." He placed his hands back where they were and gently patted her bottom. "But tell me if it's too hard, okay? Promise me!"

"I promise." She laughed and Will nodded before sighing deeply again.

"Alright... here they come..."

Will lifted his hand and held it in the air for a few seconds before bringing it down with just enough force to make it sting a bit, immediately watching Natalie's reaction. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she smiled, biting down on her lip as his hand made contact with her bottom. Will grinned, shaking his head in disbelief and spanked her again with the same strength, this time a sigh of pleasure escaped Natalie's mouth. Will continued with the same strength eventually picking up the speed, counting under his breath.

After about the tenth smack, he could feel his penis beggining to harden as he watched Natalie's bottom bounce and jiggle underneath her PJs and grinned as he kept counting. Natalie's small sighs and moans turned him on even more and he brought his hand down repeatedly, keeping up the spanking until he reached 28 and gave her bottom a quick rub.

"And..." He said softly, lifting his hand a bit higher in the air. "One to grow on." He spanked a slightly bit harder, making Natalie jerk a bit and let out another moan of pleasure.

He started rubbing her bottom gently.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" He asked gently, looking down at Natalie who was breathing heavily and she nodded.

"Harder..." She moaned as she lifted her hips to help Will get her PJ bottoms off. "Harder..."

Will's grin got even wider as he gently pulled her PJ's down, revealing her very thin ruffled panties which weren't covering much of her bottom. Will peeled her PJ's down to her knees and gently placed a hand on her bottom to rub it a bit more. A few seconds later he raised his hand again.

"One... Two... Three... Four..." He spanked a bit harder at Natalie's request and she squirmed and moaned over kis knee, clearly out of pleasure and Will got hornier and hornier with every smack he applied to her bottom, watching her cheeks get a slight tint of pink as he brought his hand down repeatedly.

Natalie's bottom got stinger and warmer with each smack. Even if Will didn't notice, he knew exactly how hard he should do this and she could feel a hard buldge underneath her belly, grinning as she let out moans and mewls of pleasure. Will's hand was gentle yet firm and she could feel the heat slowly spread across her entire bottom as Will covered it with spanks completely.

"26... 27... 28..." Will grinned and turned up the strength the slightest bit again. "And one to grow on."

Natalie jumped again, moaning loudly. Will rubbed her bottom gently, eventually realizing her panties were slightly wet downwards. She was really enjoying this, who was he to take the pleasure away from her?

He was about to ask her again if she was okay but she lifted her hips again, this time to help him pull her panties off. Will licked his lips and gently pulled them down, all the way to her feet since she kicked off her PJ bottoms in the process already. Her bare bottom was now a solid pink. Judging by the colour it probably stung a good bit now and he gently massaged her cheeks for a few moments, not only to ease the burn but to make her wait longer. Natalie was getting impatient as he could see her pushing her bottom upwards.

"You know, Natalie..." His voice was soft and gentle and she could hear him grin as he ran a finger over his clit. "When I was a kid, we had four extras..." He could see Natalie grinning and continued with the massage. "One for health..." He brought his hand down with the same strength he started with. "One for wealth..." He spanked a little harder. "One to grow on..." Just a bit stinger. "And one for good luck..." Natalie mewled and jumped, her breathing becoming quicker.

"Do it..." She panted with a grin. "Do it, Will..."

He grinned and gave both her cheeks a long rub before he raised his hand, holding it in the air just a bit longer than Natalie wanted.

"Will!" She called and right on cue, a semi-hard spank landed on her right cheek, making her gasp and bite her lip. "Yes!" Another spank landed on her left cheek and she pushed her bottom up higher in the air, encouraging him to continue.

"Three." Will murmered under his breath and couldn't help grinning as Natalie basically purred over his knee. She was so relaxed and he couldn't believe this was another way to please her. He was getting very horny himself too though and continued with the smacks, somewhat hard but not enough to bruise her or actually hurt. Her buttocks flattened underneath his palm every time he brought his hand down only to jiggle around and and bounce back for more. Her cheeks turned from a pinkish to a reddish colour but he knew she enjoyed it so he didn't stop or easen up.

"Twenty..." SPANK "Twenty-one..." SPANK "Twenty-two..."

Natalie squirmed and got much more vocal over Will's knee though she never felt closer to Heaven. Her bottom was now burning quite a bit but the pleasurable sting and the way Will gently ran his fingers over her clit made her so comfortable she was barely conscious. She moaned and mewled over and over again, her smile never leaving.

"Twenty-seven" SPANK "Twenty-eight" SPANK

He pushed his fingers inside of her and started moving them in a circular motion, making her gasp.

"Will... oh my God..."

"One for health..." He spanked her with slightly more force, his fingers going in deeper. "One for wealth..." Natalie's breaths were really guick now and her moans got louder. "One to grow on..." She started rocking her hips in sync with his movements, mewling. "And one for good luck." As soon as he landed the last spank on her crimson red bottom, she reached orgasm with a very loud moan and he kept his fingers moving inside of her, enjoying the pulsing inside of her and her intense heaves of pleasure.

"Shhh..." He gently turned her over to lie on top of him when she tried to get up. "Shhh..." He used one of his hands to gently run fingers through her hair, whispering comforting words into her ear as she tried to firm words. "It's okay." He gently kissed her temple repeatedly, feeling her let go and completely relax as his other hand started gently rubbing her bottom.

"I love you, Will..." She whispered and he wrapped his arms even tighter around her, smiling lightly.

"I love you, Natalie."

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this and please let me know by leaving some comments. I'd love to learn from them. :) Peace! **


	3. Love You More Than I Can Say

**Okay, so this one I really need your opinion on. I made some changes just to see if I could do it and well, I think it didn't turn out too bad. Let me know. Pretty please.**

**Songs used: More Than I Can Say by Leo Sayer Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur You Are My Sunshine by Jimmie Davis**

* * *

When Will woke up the next day with Natalie on his chest, he couldn't help but grinned at the thought of last night. He couldn't remember the last time he had that much fun.

Spanking.

Will was always very confused about this topic. As a child he was spanked a lot for punishment too though he hadn't told Natalie that. He didn't want to ruin the mood. Looking back at his childhood he understood his father handling his antics the way he did. He disciplined his children the way his father did and it also didn't help that Will, even in his own memory was a very bad kid.

"Hard to handle", he corrected his own thoughts now with an adult mind. Ray was the firstborn, his father's number one pride and Will always had to fight for attention no matter how good he was at school. His hobbies also differed a lot from his older brother's. Jay was amazing at sports, any sport, really. Will had to be there for every single one of his games, let it be baseball, basketball, football, hockey or soccer. Yes, Jay did all of that throughout school, most of the time only two kinds of sports at a time though. And Will was proud of his brother. He didn't envy him for his talent but he did envy his father's endless attention towards him back in the day. That's where his behavior problems started.

Getting lower grades on purpose would not get his father's attention, that he definitely knew even as a kid. He was way too into his studies anyway and didn't want to drop out since he wanted to be a doctor. So he just mimicked Jay. It all started with their mom's death when he was really young.

To this day Will barely remembered her but he remembered what it was like to lose her. He was about 5 years old and her mother was battling cancer, a cruel type, too. He didn't notice much until his mom was transferred to the hospital and her stays got slowly longer and longer. He spent a lot of time near her bed playing with her and telling her about school while watching the nurses and doctors come in. He found it fascinating how they could make his Mommy feel better. Everytime she was brought back in the hospital though, he felt like they were helping her less and less. Being the kind of kid he was he actually yelled at one of his mom's doctors one time to "do something". He had tears in his eyes and what that doctor told him that day stuck with him for the rest of his life.

"Us doctors aren't always sure of what to do when we have to treat these kinds of diseases either. We're all trying our best to get a hold of this, Will. There will be a cure."

His mom died a few days later in the hospital and things at home got very different. Jay was losing at his games and getting into fights. His father was understanding at first but shortly after was the time Will remembered he started using corporal punishment. Before that their mom was the disciplinary and a gentle scolding word was enough for both boys to set them right. Now Jay was out of control and more and more often Will found himself covering his ears while studying not to hear his brother's spankings. It took about 2 months for the belt to appear too and it stayed afterwards for a long time, as long as "needed".

Will buried himself in his studies after his mom died. He cried in his room a lot when he was alone but mostly he was at libraries or going to doctor's offices who very quickly got used to him and always gave him a dose of child-friendly medical magazines. He decided at his mom's funeral that he'll become a doctor no matter what. At that time, his only goal was to find the cure for cancer. Of course as he grew up, other fields of medicine got his interest too.

He started acting up around the same time as Jay, only for attention. He'd mimic Jay's antics and get into fights, mouth off to teachers and later started doing music too which for some reason especially triggered his father. Probably because of his late father-in-law who's only source of money was playing guitar and singing in bars. Will's dad blamed him for his wife becoming so used to the cheap life, not looking for any so-called "real profession", which was everything but music in his opinion. It's not like he supported his youngest son going into medicine either. He had a special image in his mind of "proper professions".

To test the effect of alcohol and cigarettes in real life, Will started both at the very young age of 12. He couldn't count the times he was spanked - well, mostly whooped - as a pre-teen by his father because of the things he got into caused by these habits. He didn't blame him for punishing him either. The strength his father used to belt him with wasn't even hard enough for an actual punishment - it did hurt, though. He wasn't cruel. Then again, Will hadn't grown to love him more either. If anything, they got further and further apart.

When Will was 16 he saved the life of one of his drunken classmates at a school trip - though he was barely more sober than him. The boy left their group after a while when they were drinking in their hotel room at night, saying he'd be back in a few. None of them suspected anything until Will looked out of the window and saw his classmate weakly fighting for his life in a nearby river. Will suffered numerous bruises and cuts as he ran down the stairs and all the way to the river where he found the boy face down in the water, no longer moving. The rest he only knew from the stories his classmates told him.

After he got down to the river, he pulled the boy out of the water and performed CPR on him, successfully bringing him back to life but called 911 anyway. He was very right to do so as it later turned out, the boy could also have died that very same night from alcohol poisoning. He spent the night and the next day at detox. Will quit drinking after that trip but only managed to stop smoking at the age of 24. He never returned to either of them again.

As for the spankings, they also ceased - at least for him - when he was 16. They also had the tradition of birthday spankings every year which he was never, ever looking forward too. His father was somewhat gentle with him but Jay never held any of his strength back. Will of course made sure that Jay got his dose as well on his birthday. He always pretended to laugh them off but Will knew he was in pain, not only then but in the next few days too. There wasn't any real tension between them though. Just some healthy sibling rivalry.

Will never even knew that spanking fetishes existed until a girl in college asked him to spank her after a tipsy night at their dorm. He didn't understand how spanking could bring anyone pleasure just judging by it's nature - it's meant to hurt. Or so he thought. The girl he spent that night with couldn't stop praising him on how "good he was at this" even though he barely gave her 5 spanks. She was already turned on and drunk and they were already naked and kissing. The whole scene was very surreal to Will and while he did look up the science behind this kink, he never thought he would understand it. And especially not through Natalie.

Now, honestly said he still didn't quite get her part of the story. Sure, he knew the science but for a person to actually enjoy this for several minutes... he wasn't quite sure what Natalie was getting out of it. He did see that she thoroughly enjoyed it though and at the end of the day to him that's all that mattered. He was very sure what he got out of it though.

First of all, just a fact, everybody knows - but better not touch - Natalie had a phenomenal ass. He did fall in love with her because of her personality and her dedication to her patients and countless other things, but she did have a wonderful backside. Every time he had the chance to get his hands on it was a celebration. Perfect shape, perfect firmness, perfect softness. He was a fan and a big one of that. Very rarely had he ever given her a light, playful spank when walking past her or when she picked up something from the floor, just to feel that firmness, he loved it. He didn't know an actual birthday spanking with this intensity could actually be fun.

He had to admit, he was scared. He was scared of hurting her not knowing how hard to go but Natalie guided her in the most fantastic and erotic way possible. Her little sighs and moans spoke louder than any words could and the sight of her jiggling, blushing bottom turned Will on more than he knew. He couldn't decide which part was the best: spanking it or rubbing it. Spanking it was fun because of the way it bounced and rubbing it just felt satisfactory, like when you see something made out of velvet in the store and can't help but stroke it.

Natalie seemed to want a bit more action after the spanking ended but Will could tell how overwhelmed she was. Sure, it was out of pleasure, but he knew it's very important that these kind of activities are always followed by aftercare which is why he made her lie down. He could nearly feel Natalie melt in his arms as he used one of his hands to ease the burn in her bottom a bit. She wasn't in pain but still needed that bit of gentleness and comforting and he was more than happy to give it to her and lull her into sleep. He secretly hoped that this game would continue one day but he didn't want to push anything. He was sure Natalie would let him know if she wanted it too.

Will's thoughts were interrupted by a small laugh and he looked down, unable not to smile at Natalie. She seemed like she just woke up.

"What's on your mind?" She asked him, getting into a more comfortable position on his shoulder. "You didn't even realize I woke up for like 45 seconds."

Will let out a surprised little laugh and gave Natalie's forehead a quick kiss before pulling her closer.

"Last night." He said simply, unable not to grin by just saying that. Natalie raised an eyebrow and bit down on her lip seductively, grinning back at him.

"Well it seems like you enjoyed that more than you thought you would."

Will blushed hard and Natalie started giggling as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. His gaze followed her movement.

"Are you okay sitting there?" He asked, wondering if she could still feel the spanking from last night. "Does it hurt?"

Natalie laughed again and shook her head.

"Oh my God, you're adorable, you know that?" She leaned in and gave him a big kiss on the cheek, loving how his dimples showed as he smiled. "It didn't hurt in the first place. You were fantastic."

Will shook his head with a laugh and ran a hand through his hair before looking at her.

"Was I?" He asked, smiling smally. "Guess all that practice on Jay paid off."

Natalie chuckled at that and reached for his hand. Will stroked hers gently for a few seconds before giving it a small kiss.

"Alright, I'm gonna ask..." She said and he blushed already, trying his hardest not to grin. "What was it like for you? 'Cause you know, I could feel Will junior, dare I say; Willy down there, you know..."

"Natalie!" His high-pitched giggles made him sound like a pre-schooler. "Don't call it that, please, first of all. That's disrespectful." Natalie laughed and put her hands up defensively. "But..." His voice trailed off and he made her wait a bit. "Last night was by far... the sexiest thing I've ever experienced."

A huge grin spread across Natalie's cheeks and she tilted her head to the side.

"Look at you, Mr. Vanilla guy! You made real progress!" She punched his arm playfully.

"First of all, ow..." Will laughed as he sat up and rubbed his arm. "And second of all, did you just call me Mr. Vanilla guy? Cause in case you did you know you're not getting away with it." He threatened her playfully.

"Oh really?" Natalie rolled onto her stomach and shrugged mischievously. "And what are you gonna do to me?"

Realization hit Will like a slap and he started laughing heartily, shaking his index finger at her.

"Oh, I see! I see what you're doing, okay!" He continued laughing and laid back down. "I'm not gonna spank you, that's gonna be your punishment. Joke's on you, I win." He grinned and Natalie joined in his laughter.

"Well, Rusty, I guess I can say whatever I want today then, can't I?" She grinned and Will laughed silently, turning on his side. "Would it bother you if I reminded you of things like, you know..." She pretended to think. "... you crying watching Bambi... or..."

Will suddenly launched at her and she nearly had time to scream before she was sent into a fit of giggles, desperately trying remove Will's tickling fingers from her stomach and sides.

"I was kidding, I was kidding!" She wailed and he laughed heartily at her, not ceasing his torture for a single second.

"This is what you get, see? This is just as fun! I'll never stop!" He tickled her for a few more minutes before hugging her close to him, laughing at her small giggles and heavy breathing. "You're just a little bit too confident, don't you think? I might think twice next time if I were you..."

Natalie heaved for a few more moments before looking up at him.

"Was this really just as fun?"

Will tried to hide his smile but failed as he looked at Natalie. He was silent for a bit.

"No." He finally laughed and removed his arm from around Natalie to sit up. "But let's just clear one thing up around here, alright? Now you listen to me." He held up his pointer finger with a grin. Natalie watched him with interest. "This..." Will motioned to their bed. "What happened yesterday... on your birthday..." He pointed at himself. "Is not happening on MY birthday, you got it? No."

Natalie started giggling.

"Awww, come on!" She reached for Will's hand but he climbed out of bed and pointed at her again, still laughing though. "No, no and once again no. It's not happening. You enjoy your ass getting slapped over and over again and I don't, so no. I'd say you're welcome to touch it anytime but you might not be able to hold yourself back now and I'm gonna have to be protecting my ass all day every day. Damn." He finished his monologue and Natalie laughed, getting out of bed herself too and passed him with a cheeky smile.

"We'll see how good you'll be at that." They shared a quick kiss but Will kept his hands on his butt like a child. He laughed as Natalie walked out of the room.

"Don't you dare to sexually assault me tomorrow at work either, you hear me? You'll ruin my street cred!"

"You don't have a street cred."

"What did you say?!"

* * *

~ Will's 30th birthday ~

"Hey, happy birthday, Halstead! See you at the bar tonight?" A colleague passed him and he just nodded with a small smile, only looking up for a single second from his chart while holding a tablet in his other hand. A patient had come in with a mysterious illness that day and no matter how hard he tried, he was stumped. He also had a hard time concentrating because he had been on a 10-hour-shift, ending in 30 minutes. He helped a lot of people that day but he was addicted to hard cases and this was indeed very, very hard. Today way his birthday but his mind was in "Dr. Halstead" mode. For the sake of his own sanity and everybody else's he hoped once his shift was over he could just switch back to "Will" and just have a good time. Especially with Natalie.

She had already planned a secret celebration on the weekend where they would be unbothered and he couldn't wait. He was also hoping to get just a bit tipsy tonight. Even though he stopped drinking heavily when he was 16, at celebrations he still liked to have a few but never enough not to be able to think straight. Just enough to get in a good mood.

The whole med was invited to Barry's four blocks away from the hospital, his favourite bar. He wasn't sure if they were going to make him do karaoke but it was pretty likely since all the colleagues passing him today randomly hummed 80's hits. He laughed them off, getting the hint. He was excited to solve his patient's case but also looked forward to some much-deserved rest. And the night with Natalie...

Natalie was acting very suspicious today which caught his attention even though he was very busy. She wished him happy birthday in the morning and he got a ukulele from her which was something he always wanted ever since he started playing guitar. He hoped to be able to bond more with Owen like this, too. The little guy loved music and always watched in interest when he played but shook his head when he asked if he wanted to try. Maybe he'd like this smaller instrument better.

The suspicion in Natalie's behavior was her not being suspicious at all. Will was sure she'd at least once try and give him a playful spank during the day just to annoy him and he was looking over his shoulder all day. Natalie seemed to be amused by that but didn't try anything. Will had thought for a while that maybe she actually respected his wish but he couldn't convince himself of that. Natalie was very playful and mischievous when other people wasn't around and he was sure she was up to something. Other than smiles in the hallway though, she wasn't acting strange at all. Which was strange.

"You're pathetic." Natalie stated once they both got to their lockers and Will laughed as he changed into some more elegant clothes, enjoying watching Natalie do the same.

"What did I do?" He asked as he took his shirt off and blushed as Natalie basically undressed her further with her gaze. He never thought she would actually find him sexy one day. Unbelievably though, she seemed to be just as attracted to him as he was to her.

"You've been acting like a child all day." Natalie rolled her eyes but kept a playful smile as she continued to change. "Seriously Will, Ethan actually asked me if you have hemorrhoid because you've been keeping your hands on your ass all day." She laughed too as Will let out high-pitched giggles, leaning against his locker. "But seriously though, do you think I'd actually try anything at work? That's just unprofessional." She said huskily as she slowly walked closer to him and and wrapped her arms around his neck. Will smiled smally.

"Very unprofessional." He murmered before leaning in and kissing Natalie, the taste of her sweet lips mesmerizing him completely. They got so caught up in the moment that Natalie actually began to unbutton his shirt and he laughed as he pushed her away gently.

"We're supposed to dress up, remember? You're gonna make us late."

Natalie bit down on her lip and lifted an eyebrow, running one finger down his chest.

"Come on, this is fun. Look." She linked her arm through his and pointed at the couch opposite them, the one they fell asleep on together once. "Do you think there's anyone who did the deed right on that couch?"

Will continued to laugh heartily as she tried to pull him towards the couch but he stayed still.

"Come on, Nat. We're actually gonna be late. And this couch is basically the only place doctors can relax. It's almost sacred."

Natalie grinned at him as she pulled him closer to the couch again and felt him resist slightly less as he took a step forwards.

"Well, you know what they say about sacred places..." She grinned at him seductively and he let out laugh and shook his head but let her lead him to the couch. It was his birthday after all.

"No, what do they say?" He furrowed his eyebrows together. Instead of answering, Natalie pushed him gently and he fell on the couch. His heartbeat fastened as she climbed on top of him and kissed him deeply. After all, her answer could wait.

"Will! Will! Will! Will!" The crowd at Barry's chanted and Will got up from his seat with a shy smile and nodded, letting them know he'll be next to do some karaoke. Natalie hooted and clapped and he shot her a playful glare before getting up on stage.

"Okay, so my song-"

"We got you. Your friends put it on the list." The DJ interrupted him with a smile and Will frowned. He never even mentioned anyone he'd might sing. His eyes widened and he started laughing as the DJ put on "Baby One More Time", his face red.

"Okay guys, alright. Funny. Very funny." He laughed in the microphone and the more he refused the louder they chanted his name. He took a look at each and every person's face to see who was guilty of this horrible song pick. He didn't have to wait long to see Natalie wearing the biggest, most teasing, shit-eating grin he's ever seen. He shook his head at her and she just put up her hands asif to say she's innocent. He shot her a dark but playful glare... and gave it all he got.

"Oh baby, baby, how was I supposed to know..." Everyone shot up with laughter as he dramatically grabbed his shirt just above his heart and Natalie nearly fell off her chair, tears of laughter running down her cheeks. He continued putting all of his energy into the song and enjoyed seeing everyone having such a good time, even at his own expense. He walked up and down the stage, sometimes reaching into the air and flipping his hair, getting more and more into it himself as the cheering and laughter got louder.

"Hit me baby one more time!" He dropped to his knees with his head hanging down and dropped the mic, getting overwhelming applause and cheers, everybody standing and laughing.

"Yeah! Thank you!" He yelled triumphantly as he got up and walked off stage, laughing along with the others as they all gave his shoulder or back a pat on his way back next to Natalie. She greeted him with a laugh too and kissed him deeply. Will returned the kiss and only pulled away after Natalie did.

"You know this calls for revenge, right? I'm so gonna get you back. You started something now." He shook his finger at her and Natalie laughed and bit down on her lip with a cheeky smile.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really." He smirked back at her and leaned closer to her ear. "And I won't rush it either. I'm gonna let you wait. God knows how long..."

"I am really scared." Natalie grinned and Will lifted an eyebrow, challenging her.

"While the wait it still on, you go on that stage and sing something. I dare you to. If I had to do it-"

"Relaaax, Rusty." She smirked at him and stood up, waving at the DJ. Will quickly reached for her but she danced out of the way, laughing at him. "I've already got my song."

He watched her walk on stage with a lopsided smile, intrigued. She took the microphone from the DJ and looked at Will, now seeming a bit nervous. As soft music started playing and the room got quiet, he locked eyes with Natalie and she smiled at him shyly before beginning to sing.

"I met you in the dark, you lit me up, you made me feel as though I was enough..." She started quietly and Will could feel himself drowning in the love coming from her voice. He always knew she was musically talented and that she played the violin beautifully but he hadn't heard her sing for more than a few seconds before. This was a whole new experience and he didn't break eye contact for a second, not wanting to miss any of it.

"... and I knew I needed you, but I never showed. But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old. Just say you won't let go..." Will could feel a lump forming in his throat and smiled at Natalie as he tried to hold back his tears. She meant it, he could tell. He gritted his teeth and kept a smile on his face, bopping his head to the music ever-so-slightly. He never felt more in love.

"And I'll take the kids to school, wave them goodbye, and I'll thank my lucky stars for that night..." He couldn't help it now, a tear slowly rolled down his cheek and then another, followed by more and more. Natalie and him talked very briefly about kids and both agreed that Owen is big enough of a challenge for right now - in the best way possible, of course. But he always imagined what their babies would look like. He hoped they would be more like Natalie than him in every way possible. If one of them turned out being just half as bad of a kid as he was, they would have never-ending headaches.

"I knew I loved you then, but you'd never know, 'cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go..." The smile on his face never left and the love he felt for Natalie overwhelmed him completely. He also knew that this was probably her first singing performance and he was hella proud of her. She was fantastic at it. But then again, what isn't she fantastic at?

"Just say you won't let go, just say you won't let go..." Natalie finished the song with her eyes closed and there was a moment of silence before everyone jumped up from their seat and started hooting and clapping. Will was the last one to stand, he was still hypnotized but as soon as he snapped out of it he walked up to the stage and kissed Natalie passionately, giving all he got. Her lips were sweet and soft and they barely pulled away before he hugged her tightly, ignoring all the cheering in the room. To him it seemed like it was just her and him.

"I won't let go." He whispered in her ear and Natalie started crying too, burying her face in his shoulder. He tried to hold himself together to be able to comfort her and rubbed her back in soothing circles. It took both of them a few minutes to get themselves together before they finally pulled away, their foreheads still touching.

"I'm still getting you back for Britney though." Will smirked and Natalie laughed, swatting at his chest playfully as they walked off stage.

"Way to ruin the moment, Rusty."

* * *

"I think I'm a bit tipsy." Will announced as they got into the car, giggling as he basically fell into his seat. He was feeling a bit dizzy but quite dandy.

"I think we all already suspected that when you sang Baby One More Time." Natalie laughed as she began driving. Will fastened his seatbelt which proved to be more complicated than he thought. Once he was done he peered over to Natalie with a playful grunt.

"I had to. People wanted it from me." He explained and Natalie shook his head with a grin.

"I will say this though; I'm proud of you for not half-assing it. You owned that stage."

Will snorted with a smirk.

"Of course I did, I'm a superstar. Everybody knows that."

Natalie rolled her eyes but smiled still as she pulled up to their house.

"Well, you sure don't need any more self-confidence, I'm done complimenting you today." The both got out of the car and Will giggled as they walked up to the door. Natalie let him go in first and he instinctively covered his ass with both hands.

"Oh my God, Will, I swear, I've never seen such a co-"

"Mommy, you're home!" Natalie suddenly felt her little son jump onto her and she caught him on reflex with a laugh, giving him a big kiss on the forehead.

"Hi Owen! How come you're still up? It's past your bedtime, mister!" She reprimanded him slightly but kept a smile on her face as she looked at the babysitter.

"He wanted to wait for you guys. I couldn't get him to sleep." Natalie nodded with a smile and Will ruffled the little boy's hair affectionately, getting a giggle out of him.

"Look, dude, I've gotta show you something, come on!" He grinned at him and Owen reached out his tiny arms towards him. Will sat him on his hip and took him to the living room while Natalie walked the babysitter to the door.

"Look, it's a ukulele!" He sat down with him on his lap and took the instrument in his hands.

"A youcoolee?" Owen frowned but looked at it in interest and Will threw his head back with a laugh, melting at his cuteness.

"No, it's a ukulele. It's..." He tried to think of a way to explain it to him. "It's a small guitar. And it doesn't have as many strings as a big one. See?" He pointed at his guitar across the room. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6." He turned the ukulele towards Owen. "How many strings does this have?"

Owen's mouth silently formed words before he looked up at Will.

"Four."

"Yeah, that's right, buddy! Good job!" Will grinned at lifted his hand for a high five, the little boy beaming as he slapped his small hand against his. "Wanna try it out?" He strummed on it gently and Owen squirmed a bit on his lap, looking up at him shyly before shaking his head.

"You play." He instructed and Will laughed, nodding. He hoped Owen would be eager to try but he didn't want to force anything. His strummed on the ukulele a bit more before beginning to sing.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine... Can you help me out?" He strummed more and a huge grin spread across his face as Owen began to quietly sing.

"You make me happy when skies are grey..."

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you..." They sang together. "Please don't take my sunshine away."

"Yeah, buddy, you're a superstar! Who taught you to sing like that?" Will grinned and Owen giggled, bouncing on his lap.

"More! More!"

"Okay, more." He laughed quietly and started playing a different melody. He winked at Natalie who watched them from the kitchen with a warm smile.

"Oh woah woah, yeah yeah... I love you more than I can say. I'll love you twice as much tomorrow... woah, love you more than I can say." He rocked himself from side to side, making Owen rock too and he giggled, enjoying the music and humming along.

"Oh don't you know I need you so? Oh tell me please, I gotta know. Do you mean to make me cry? Am I just another guy?" All the rocking seemed to calm Owen as he still hummed along to the song but curled up on Will's lap, his head against his shoulder. The man smiled down at him lovingly, then up at Natalie who was clearly melting at the scene.

"Oh woah yeah, yeah..." He sung softly, strumming more gently. "I love you more than I can say..." Owen blinked sleepily. "I'll love you twice as much tomorrow, woah, love you more than I can say." He finished quietly and looked down. Owen was fast asleep on his lap and Will's heart fluttered as he put his ukulele down and gently leaned his head on Owen's, making sure not to wake him. Natalie walked over to them and sat down next to Will, resting her head on his other shoulder. Will carefully turned towards her before looking down at Owen again.

"I love him so much." He whispered and Natalie kissed his cheek.

"He loves you back, believe me." She whispered back and Will nodded with a light smile before squirming a bit and put Owen in a more comfortable position on his shoulder.

"I should probably take him to bed." Natalie nodded and watched with a smile as he carefully got up. They walked into Owen's room and Will gently laid him on his back, tucking him under the covers before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Natalie did the same and they both watched him sleep for a few seconds before exiting.

As soon as they were both out of the room, Will could feel an enormous slap land on his butt. He jumped, biting back a scream and turned around with most serious look he could manage but Natalie just laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I owed you with this for a long, long time and we both know it. Happy birthday." She only got a few steps away before she heard Will beginning to run and she took off as well, her laughter ringing through the kitchen and continuing as they got to their bedroom. Will tackled her onto the bed and she screamed as he lifted her shirt to get to her belly.

"Wait!" She giggled. "Before you do..." She said quietly and Will waited with a sinister smile, wondering what she had to say. "I have a theory."

"Mmm, a theory." Will momentarily rolled her shirt back and rested his chin on one of his hands. "About what?"

Natalie squirmed a bit but Will refused to let her move. She giggled before lying back down and looking him in the eye.

"This entire day with you being paranoid and protecting your ass 24/7... I don't think that was fully truthful. I think you're curious what it would be like... you know, a birthday spanking. You were waiting for it. Maybe you didn't know about it but you were."

Will raised an eyebrow, trying to hide his blushing.

"Oh, really?" He asked as he fiddled with her shirt again, making her giggle nervously. "You really think you're in the position to make these kind of theories right now? I'm gonna tickle you and you know it. I'm gonna tickle you until you pee yourself."

Just as he was about to do so, she screeched and grabbed his hands quickly.

"But does that change the truth though? Because it is the truth. You blushed, I saw it. You're curious."

Will started laughing and shook his head, still blushing hard and wondering if he should start arguing with her or just get his revenge already. Deep down in his mind though, he knew she was right. Yes, he was curious. He refused to admit but he was. Natalie's smile got wider.

"It's normal to be curious. We can try it if you want to." She said quietly. "No pressure though."

Will stared at her for a few seconds before swatting at the bed and letting go of her, laughing as he sat up. Natalie sat up too and hugged him from behind, her arms wrapping around Will's neck. He let her give him a few kisses before he looked at her, the colour of his face never changing.

"How could you possibly figure that out?" He asked her in shock and she just shrugged, rubbing his toned shoulders lovingly.

"Female intuition..." She set her chin on his shoulder. "And those tight pants."

Will looked down and burst out laughing at the sight of his own boner, sounding like a little kid and quickly covered it up even though it was unnecessary.

"Natalie!" He sounded embarrassed and she turned him towards her with a laugh.

"Come on, Will, we're not in middle school anymore. Plus you're my husband, I kinda love your-"

"Natalie!" He giggled again and she slapped a hand over her forehead with a grunt.

"Will, it's normal! We've slept together like a thousand times, it's a fact!"

Will continued to giggle for a while before he got himself together and nodded at her, still not sure what to say.

"I'm just... I... I'm... thank you for the..." He blushed harder than ever before. "Thank you."

Everytime he got this shy Natalie had the urge to hug him to pieces and so she did, happy to feel him hug her back. They pulled away after a few seconds and she decided to take the first step, climbing to the head of the bed and resting her back against a pillow, stretching her legs out. Will's eyes widened as she patted her thighs with a smile.

"Wait, just like that?" He giggled and looked around asif anyone could see them. "I... um..." He looked at Natalie's lap and giggled again, blushing hard.

"Come on..." She grinned and grabbed his hand gently, pulling him towards her.

"Noooo..." Will resisted playfully but climbed closer to her and eventually lowered himself over her knees, hiding his face in his hands, unable to stop laughing. Natalie laughed along with him and gently rubbed his backside with one hand which was only covered by some thin PJ bottoms and underwear.

"How does that feel?" Natalie smiled at him and he looked back at her, his face still red.

"It's nice... so far..." He smiled and shook his head. He couldn't believe he willingly laid over someone's lap for a birthday spanking. He was nervous. "I feel like I'm 9 again. It's weird."

Natalie continued with the massage, not wanting to get into it too quickly.

"Jay went hard on you, huh?"

"Full strength, man. The little bastard." He shook his head and Natalie smiled lightly, her hand now stroking his back. "And it's also like... like I'm in trouble, you know? Like when I was 10 and accidently set a rug on fire at home... I got my ass beat so hard for that I can still feel it." He laughed and looked up at Natalie, surprised to find her looking at him worried and not smiling.

"Your father used beat you?" She frowned, her voice quiet. Will sighed and got up from his current position, putting an arm around Natalie and pulling her close.

"It wasn't like that, Nat." He tried to defend his dad but he didn't know if he was able to. "Mom was gone, you know? It was just me and Jay and I was... acting out all the time. Jay was, too. He did what he thought was right. It was a long time ago." He smiled at Natalie and stroked her cheek, trying to get her to smile again. "I turned out fine, right?"

Natalie sighed deeply before looking up at him and grasping his hand. Will gently stroked it with his thumb.

"Did he... ever use a belt on you?"

Will bit down on his lip, looking down for a few seconds. Those were bad memories, even if he wasn't mad at his dad anymore.

"He... yeah, quite a few times. Mostly the belt." He looked at Natalie and she covered her mouth with her hand, tears shining in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey, Natalie! It's okay, I'm fine!" He engulfed her in a hug and stroked her hair soothingly, feeling her shake a bit. He placed soft kisses into her hair. "Nat, times were different back then. It was a tough neighborhood too... I promise you, I'm fine. I don't think about it anymore. It's all in the past." He rubbed her back gently and she buried her head in his chest, melting into him completely. "It's okay." He whispered and gently cupped Natalie's face in his hands to wipe the remainder of her tears off, giving her a sad smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to ruin the mood. This is completely different with you and me. It'll all be fine."

Natalie looked up at him, feeling safe in his arms. She sniffed a bit and stroked his cheek.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" She asked and he smiled gently, grabbing her hand and kissing it gently.

"Only if you're still up for it. You seem pretty upset though. We could also just cuddle, you know? It would be a nice way to end the night. What do you think?"

Natalie took a deep breath and smiled at him lightly before whispering in his ear.

"Or we could also... you know..." Will's eyes widened with a smirk as she finished the sentence and kissed him deeply. Will broke the kiss for a second as he let her lay him down on the bed. He smirked at her.

"That sounds good too..."

* * *

**... so I guess there wasn't much hanky panky in there, no? Let me know if you like this softer version more or if you'd rather read some juicy stuff, I'd be happy with both. **

**P****eace!**


End file.
